Par amour pour toi
by Laure1
Summary: J’ai cru que tu n’allais jamais sortir de cette douche s’écria Drago.
1. La leçon de vengeance

Par amour… pour toi

**Résum : Hermione ne sait plus où elle en est. Et les choses ne font qu'empirer quand un certain blond entre dans sa vie alors que celle-ci est réglé à l'horloge d'Harry Potter. Mais quand elle s'aperçoit que Drago n'est plus cet ennemi qu'elle haïssait tant avant, elle va devoir choisir sans trop savoir lequel. La peur de faire le mauvais choix, la peur de perdre celui qu'elle aime, la peur de souffrir. Quand la haine devient un jeu de séduction, Hermione ne sait plus comment réagir ( et face à p'tit Malefoy, moi je comprends. Il est trop top ce mec et à moi ! dans mes rêves bien sur, malheureusement ****L).**

**Bon, bah, moi rien est à moi sauf mon corps, ma tête et mon imagination et mon mec bien sur mais accessoirement je l'ai pas encore trouvé alors il est pas à moi. A y réfléchir, j'ai plus grand chose. Mais bon, si j'ai des lecteurs fidèles ( ça je C pas ???)**

**Allez bonne lecture et surtout donnez-moi votre avis, l c un ordre !**

**Chap.1 : La leçon de vengeance !**

Elle entra silencieusement dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Cette année était la dernière qu'elle passait à Poudlard et pourtant malgré le faîte qu'elle passait son temps à s'engueuler avec Harry c'était sa meilleure. Elle ne voulait que Drago la surprenne bien qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'être au creux de ses bras.

Depuis près de 6 mois, ils partageait tous deux la même salle commune, la même salle de bain, « c'était logique que les choses s'arrangent » avait t-elle justifié à Harry lors d'une énième dispute.

Elle ne savait plus trop quand ces sentiments avait changé à son égard mais elle s'en était rendu compte beaucoup trop tard. Elle aimait 2 personnes totalement différentes, deux personnes qui se vouait une haine mutuelle, elle qui s'était juré d'être toujours honnête même si quelqu'un devait en souffrir.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle sortait Harry, elle l'aimait comme une fille de 17 ans était capable d'aimer, inconditionnellement. Son histoire d'amour était belle, elle la Miss-Je sais-tout de Poudlard était maintenant la fille la plus enviée de tout le collège car le mec le plus populaire du monde sorcier était amoureux d'elle. Cependant , depuis le début de l'année scolaire, leur relation devenait étouffante, les disputes de plus en plus fréquente et le sujet préféré d'Harry était son poste de préfet en chef soit le temps qu'elle passait avec Drago. C'était lors d'une de leur habituelle dispute qui était cependant beaucoup plus violente que les autres qu'elle avait fini dans les bras de Malefoy.

Flash-back :

Hermione entra brusquement dans la salle commune, les yeux inondés. Elle se précipita sur son lit non sans claqué la porte de sa chambre ce qui alarma Drago. Il demanda avec sa « gentillesse naturel » à la fille qui occupé sa chambre avec lui de partir brusquement puis se dirigea dans celle de sa colocataire.  
C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dedans. Avant, le peu de contact qu'il avait eu était pour le poste respectif ou pendant les repas mais ne dépassait pas les murs de la salle commune décoré aux couleurs de quatre maisons.

La chambre de la jeune femme était aux couleurs de sa maison soit rouge et jaune, une commode était situé sur la gauche. Plusieurs cadres ornaient les murs mais celui qui attira le plus son regard était posé sur la table de nuit. Sur la photo, elle se trouvait au côté d'Harry ou plutôt dans ses bras et le regardait amoureusement. Même si cette photo avait été prise de façon moldu c'était celle qui lui paraissait la mieux. Drago s'approcha du lit d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger ? C'est encore ton Potter ?

- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy articula-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

- Tu sais que je viens de foutre en l'air ma soirée avec une magnifique Serdaigle pour toi s'écria-t-il . tu sais où je suis si tu veux parler murmura-t-il en l'éloignant.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous gâchiez tout ?

- Qui ?

- Vous, les garçons ! Dès qu'une paire de jambes un peu dénudé passent à côté de vous, vous foutez en l'air tout ce que vous avez !

- Soit plus clair Granger.

- Regarde-toi ! Chaque soir, c'est une fille différente qui passe dans ton lit. Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il y en a une qui était peut-être la fille que tu attendais ! Tu leur promets je ne sais quoi pour les attirer dans ton lit et après tu les jettes toutes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de moi. Elles savent très bien à quoi s'attendre. Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Il a couché avec une autre cracha-t-elle.

- Et tu me compares avec ton cher Potter alors ? il n'est plus aussi parfait que tu l'espérais ?

- Que ferais-tu si la fille que tu attendais te tape une crise de jalousie parce qu'il trouve que tu passes trop de temps ailleurs, mais qu'en réalité, c'est pour cacher ses propres fautes ?

- Donc Harry trouve que tu passes trop de temps avec moi et tape sa crise et tu découvre le vilain secret ?

- Que ferais-tu ?

- Ca murmura t-il en attrapant son visage entre ses mains et en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Hermione resta interdite face à ce baiser. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était rapproché de Drago mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé accentué cette relation.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant.

- Un baiser répondit-il penaud.

- Merci, j'avais vu mais pourquoi ?

- C'était la réponse à ta question. Je le ferais souffrir, ne te fais surtout pas d'idée Granger.

- Alors tu veux que je couche… avec toi pour me venger de lui.

- Bah oui ! vu que ma soirée est foutu à cause de toi, ça te feras un bon moyen de te faire pardonner.

- Le pardon tu connais pas ?

- Vaguement entendu parlé mais j'applique pas. Il t'a demandé pardon au moins et a-t-il fait quelque chose pour que tu lui pardonne ?

Drago s'approcha d'elle à nouveau puis essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue avant de murmurer « a-t-il été honnête avec toi ? » puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne resta pas de marbre et y répondit avec passion. Il rompit le baiser dans un gémissement plaintif puis murmura un vague bonne nuit. Mais Hermione lui attrapa le poignet.

- Reste avec moi demanda t-elle en s'approchant du lit. Je veux retenir la leçon continua-t-elle en déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise. Je ne serai pas la meilleure élève de ce collège si j'appliquais pas les leçons.

Drago la fixa un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux la dévoraient.

- Et Harry ? demanda-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

- Je le ferais souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir, ne te fais surtout pas d'idée Malefoy !

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai déjà pleins répondit-il avant d'approfondir son baiser.

Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à Drago puis s'allongea sur le lit sous le poids du corps de Drago, il se plaça sur elle puis lui caressa la partie dénudé de son ventre. Avec lenteur, il embrassa chaque recoin de son visage, Hermione se cambrait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il enlevait ses lèvres de sa peau dans un gémissement. Puis elle retourna Drago pour prendre les commandes du corps de son amant. Elle captura d'abord ses lèvres puis avec sa langue y dessina le contour avant de retrouver la cavité buccale de Drago, puis elle alla titiller sa langue avant de caresser le torse nu de Drago, puis elle descendit l'embrasser dans le cou, et de plus en plus. Ses mains commencèrent à ce balader sur le pantalon de son partenaire.

- tu es impatient murmura-t-elle en remontant vers la bouche de son partenaire.

- Je crois aussi répondit amusé en retournant Hermione afin d'être à califourchon sur elle. Et puis tu sais, j'aime pas vraiment les préliminaires ajouta t-il au creux de son oreille avant de lui embrasser  le lobe.

Hermione sourit avant de lui donner l'autorisation d'aller encore lui loin. Il entreprit de défaire totalement sa chemise afin de laisser sa poitrine apparente puis il déboutonna son pantalon et le jeta au pied du lit après avoir lancer la chemise sur le cadre qui ornait la chemise de nuit qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il lui captura de nouveau les lèvres tandis qu'Hermione pris en main la situation. Elle lui retira délicatement son caleçon puis l'embrassa de nouveau afin qu'il se retrouve sur elle une nouvelle fois. Elle se retrouva sous lui et il commença lentement un va et vient avant de se laisser guider par les rythmes du bassin de sa compagne.

**Vous voulez savoir la suite, hein…. Et ben, il y a qu'un seul moyen, dîtes-le !**

**Au faîte, ma fic est terminé, je n'attends plus que vos commentaires pour mettre la suite.**


	2. Joute verbale

Par amour… pour toi 

**Résum : Hermione ne sait plus où elle en est. Et les choses ne font qu'empirer quand un certain blond entre dans sa vie alors que celle-ci est réglé à l'horloge d'Harry Potter. Mais quand elle s'aperçoit que Drago n'est plus cet ennemi qu'elle haïssait tant avant, elle va devoir choisir sans trop savoir lequel. La peur de faire le mauvais choix, la peur de perdre celui qu'elle aime, la peur de souffrir. Quand la haine devient un jeu de séduction, Hermione ne sait plus comment réagir ( et face à p'tit Malefoy, moi je comprends. Il est trop top ce mec et à moi ! dans mes rêves bien sur, malheureusement ****L).**

**Bon, bah, moi rien est à moi sauf mon corps, ma tête et mon imagination et mon mec bien sur mais accessoirement je l'ai pas encore trouvé alors il est pas à moi. A y réfléchir, j'ai plus grand chose. Mais bon, si j'ai des lecteurs fidèles ( ça je C pas ???)**

Et bah, je n'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews dès le premier jour, c'est super. Logiquement si j'en crois ma meilleure maie la suite est encore mieux que le début alors vous ne devriez pas être déçue. Enfin, moi je me suis super marrant à écrire une dialogue parfait alors n'allez pas tout me bousier s'il vous plaît ( regard suppliant). D'ailleurs si vous voulez cette fic a été parodié, enfin les pensées des personnages ont été rajoutés par Virginie1, et je dois dire que le résultat est très comique, donc je pourrais le rajouter après ce chapitre si vous le demander bien sur !

Maintenant réponse aux reviews :

bidou() : eh bah voilà, elle arrive la suite, dis-moi ce que t'en penses !

jessyka ): c'est cool que tu es aimé ( d'ailleurs cool ça s'écrit comme ça, c anglais). J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et donne-moi ton avis.

Kaorulabelle : merci beaucoup. Tu voulais la suite, alors la voil ! sinon pour mon autre fic, « on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec », je suis désolé si la fin t'a déçu mais je te comprends. Cela faisait un an que j'écrivais cette fic mais à la fin, je ne savais plus comment la faire évoluer bien et je tournais trop en rond alors je décidais de finir comme ça vu que je n'écrivais plus avec plaisir. Mais là, j'ai entrepris un épilogue par contre je ne sais pas quand il sera en ligne. Et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin et dans cette nouvelle fic ça me fait super plaisir.

Dready Girl : bah merci. L'histoire est assez banal par contre tu t'en rendra compte toute seule mais j'ai bien tripé à l'écrire. Quoi  que j'en ai encore jamais lu des fics comme la mienne, enfin le même scénario quoi. Bisous !

Virginie1 : tu ne peux pas imaginer quel a été ma surprise quand j'ai vu une review de toi. Waooh ! c'est la première que je reçois, faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de t'envoyer les fics avant tout le monde, p'tite miss. Mais bon, je rigole, tu les auras encore avant tous et au fur et à mesure vu qu'il me faut des avis. Sinon, détrompe-toi, le disclaimer m'est venu tout seul, je voulais un truc amusant et unique, je crois que je l'ai eu, toute seule comme une grande.

Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis sadique ( quoique c'était pas vraiment une question) mais bon. Et pour mon résumé, c'est la définition du mot résumer, définir l'histoire et pas le chapitre. De tt façon, il était trop long pour le mettre dans la page de départ alors tu ne le critique pas okay ? Et pour la suite, de tt façon, je C pas si tu luiras ce chapitre quoique je pense que si enfin de compte alors une p'tite review ? bisous !!! :-) )

Hermione99 : Impatiente ! Non mais tu peux pas attendre comme tout le monde. Et t'affole pas y en a au moins 6 qui veulent la suite alors vous l'avez maintenant. J'espère que ça te plaira et donne moi ton avis !

zeeve lelula : Le chantage, je sais que c'est pas beau mais ça marche bien alors j'en profite. Et puis comme quand on lit une fic, on veut la suite ( et sachant que comme elle est déjà terminé ma fic, je ne la mettrais jamais 3 mois plus tard, sauf si je pars en vacances, ce qui n'est pas le cas). Mais bon, tu vois, j'ai eu plein de reviews en trois jours alors je ne vais pas me plaindre sachant que si vous aimé la fic, vous le direz. Mais bon, tu vois j'ai eu 10 reviews et je ne pose pas de minimum mais je mets en fonction des jours de publication. Alors voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Scapa : merci, et donne-moi ton avis

**Chap2 : Joute verbale**

Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'elle caressait déjà la place vide à côté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et se rendit compte des conséquences qu'il y allait avoir lorsqu'elle sentit le draps sur son corps totalement nu. Elle s'enroula alors autour et se leva pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

Il était sous la douche.

- Ca te dérange pas qu'il y ait du monde ? s'écria t-il.

- T'as rien que je n'ai pas touché hier répondit-elle.

- Ca ne te déplaisait pas en tout cas !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait, peut-être que je simulais, je suis très douée pour ça ! murmura-t-elle, en sortant une serviette.

Drago éteignit l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau et sortit de la cabine douche. Hermione se retourna brusquement quand il s'approcha d'elle, il la serra contre lui.

- Je n'ai rien que tu n'es pas senti hier soir murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser contre sa bouche. Et pour info, tu n'avais rien qui simulait en toi s'écria-t-il en quittant la salle de bain une serviette enroulé autour de sa taille.

Hermione attrapa une serviette à proximité et lui jeta dessus avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle puis elle se dirigea sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sous son corps, elle se remémora cette nuit. Comment allait-elle faire avec Harry ? Mais pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas, Drago avait été merveilleux et elle comprenait pourquoi tant de filles passait sur son lit.

Elle  enroula la serviette autour d'elle puis s'engouffra dans la salle commune où Drago prenait son petit déjeuner.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir de cette douche s'écria Drago.

- M'attendais-tu ?

- Non, en faite j'ai failli aller chercher Harry pour qu'il aille voir ce qu'il passe répondit-il en lui attrapant la taille.

- Tu aurais dû, je m'ennuyais un peu toute seule.

- Il fallait m'appeler, je me serais fait un plaisir de venir.

- En faite, si j'avais voulu que ce soit toi qui vienne c'est ce que j'aurais fait répondit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Drago voulut la suivre mais elle avait fermé la porte à clé et elle n'y sortit qu'une fois habillé pour aller en cours.

Il sortit alors de la salle commune pour retrouver les autres élèves de Serpentard. A peine était-il arrivé que Pansy lui tomba dessus.

- Drago, enfin, je m'inquiétais s'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Et encore, je crois que j'ai été trop rapide murmura-t-elle en enlevant cette sangsue.

- Alors ta soirée ? demanda Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répondit Drago.

- Cette serdaigle, elle vaut le coup ou pas ?

- Je sais pas répondit-il. J'ai changé mes plans hier soir.

Les Gryffondors arrivèrent alors à leur tour devant les portes du cachot au grand soulagement de Drago. Il aperçut Hermione avec eux, au bras d'Harry. Elle le regarda un instant, avant qu'elle ne détourne ses yeux. Puis il fixa un instant la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne avant de baisser les yeux résignés.

Il entra dans sa salle commune, assez tard. Il venait de faire le tour des dortoirs. Hermione était encore assise là où il l'avait laissé deux heures plus tôt entouré de ses livres.

Il en poussa quelques uns afin de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Ca ne dérange pas si je travaille ronchonna-t-elle en poussant ses pieds.

- Pas vraiment !

- Alors c'est parfait, tu peux partir s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu vois le problème, ma puce, c'est que cette salle commune est aussi à moi.

- Alors c'est moi qui part ! annonça-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

Drago la regarda amusé. C'était sans doute l'élève la plus brillante qu'il connaissait mais également celle qu'il comprenait le moins. Elle le provoquait toujours comme si le faîte qu'il ne sache plus comment réagir l'amusé.

- Eh Drago l'interpella-t-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je ne suis pas ta puce !

- Désolé Chérie ! répondit-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Oh faite, pendant que t'y es, tu peux pas faire les miens ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre à double tour. Drago fixait encore la porte repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il partit se coucher.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était debout, et plus de vingt minutes qu'il fixait inlassablement son café. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit sortir de sa chambre, mais il ne releva pas la tête.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant un croissant.

- Tu devrais te les laisser détacher conseilla-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu es beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- C'est pas pour toi, que je m'habille Drago.

- Pardon, c'est vrai que pour moi, tu te déshabilles seulement.

- Tu vas te la repasser combien de temps cette soirée ?

- Le temps qu'Harry fasse une autre bêtise pour que l'on recommence…

- Passe-moi le journal demanda-t-elle. Au faîte  Drago, rêve pas, t'es pas vraiment mon genre. Et en plus, si un jour, tu veux satisfaire pleinement une fille, pense à te contrôler davantage.

- Je vois que toi aussi cette nuit tu l'as pas oublié lança-t-il.

- Non, Drago se ne sont que  tes prouesses que je me souviens.

- Autant que les tiennes alors !

Hermione le regarda surprise, il avait le don pour toujours lui répondre et ça l'exaspéré. Il l'énervait à un tel point qu'elle… Non en réalité, c'était pas Drago qui l'énervait, pour une fois, mais plus le faîte qu'elle aussi se souvenait de cette nuit

- C'est super si on en garde tous les deux un souvenir mémorable se réjouit-elle. La prochaine fois que je voudrais me venger, j'irai voir ailleurs alors s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son sac et en quittant la salle commune.

Drago se retourna pour la regarder sortir, ce déhanchement le rendait assez dingue et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose qu'une nouvelle crise éclate entre elle et Harry. Il attrapa à son tour la pile de livres et partit espérant que cette journée finisse vite.

Il la croisa dans les escaliers toujours escortés par ses deux imbéciles.

- Eh, ce soir faut qu'on se voit ?

- Il faut que je t'apprennes mon nom en même temps que la politesse.

- Désolé Granger ! ironisa-t-elle en faisant une référence.

- De toute façon, j'ai d'autres projets Malefoy.

- T'annule ordonna t-il. A moins que tu ne préfères tes histoires de sexes à ton poste de préfet ? demanda-t-il.

- Mes histoires sont beaucoup plus intéressantes que les soirées passaient en ta compagnie.

- C'est parce que tu m'as laissé ma chance rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'Harry le foudroyait du regard.

- Vers 10 h annonça-t-elle.

- Alors à ce soir, ma puce répondit-il en partant.

Hermione le regarda partir. Ce côté rebelle, inaccessible elle l'adoré, il était à l'opposé d'Harry. Mais c'était Drago Malefoy, c'était son nom qui faisait ce personnage et pas le personnage qui faisait son nom.

- Ma puce ???? fit Harry surpris.

- Tu aurais préféré chérie ? demanda –t-elle amusé.

- Et pourquoi pas mon amour, la prochaine. Et la fois d'après, il t'embrassera.

- Si quelqu'un doit te faire une scène c'est moi, Harry.

- C'est pas moi qui préfère passer ma soirée avec Malefoy qu'avec mon copain.

- T'as peur que je me contrôle pas. C'est vrai que Drago a pas mal d'atout.

- C'est Drago, maintenant.

- Et demain, ce sera chéri assura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Hermione baissa alors immédiatement son regard, elle n'osait plus l'affronter depuis la fameuse nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Drago. Elle ressentait sans cesse dès qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, la sensation qu'elle n'y avait plus leur place. Elle imaginait alors cette autre fille qui avait pu goûter aux parties les plus intimes d'Harry parties qu'elle se réservait , et se revoyait alors dans les bras de Drago. Elle aimait Harry sincèrement mais pourtant aujourd'hui cette amour n'était plus sincère. Il l'avait trompé, trahi, sali et elle qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle ne valait sans doute pas mieux que lui dans cette histoire.

- Il faut que j'aille travailler bégaya-t-elle en lâchant la main d'Harry pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

- A plus tard alors ! s'écria Ron.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle partit. Elle s'asseyait à un table au fond de la bibliothèque, celle où elle avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'elle voulait être tranquille et sortit son parchemin de potions ainsi qu'un gros bouquin poussiéreux.

- Tu me suis partout en dirait lui murmura une voix familière au creux de l'oreille.

- Ne sois pas si égocentrique Malefoy.

- Oooo ! Touché en plein cœur, Granger a réussi à placer un mot de plus de 4 syllabes dans une discussion.

- Tu es complètement abruti ou c'est un style que tu te donnes quand t'es avec moi ?

- Pour être honnête, je m'entraîne.

- Va te faire mettre !

- J'aimerai bien mais ma partenaire est occupé avec ( il se pencha au dessus de son parchemin) avec Rogue finit-il en affichant un certain dégoût. Je croyais qu'avec Potter t'avait touché le fond mais j'admets que je me suis trompé.

- Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger la dernière fois que tu as posé les mains sur moi. Mais si tu veux tu peux leur faire concurrence, je suis certaine que tu auras la palme sans aucune difficulté.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu découvres que je suis celui dont tu rêves depuis ta plus tendre enfance, ton prince charmant.

- Et bah, pour le moment alors, il ressemble à un crapaud ! J'espère qu'il ne restera pas toujours ainsi.

- Tu aimes souffrir, Granger. Tu es comme moi au fond, une fille de l'ombre. Sinon pourquoi te serais-tu rabaisser au point de tromper Harry avec moi ?

- Il faut que t'arrêtes de te focaliser sur cette aventure. J'ai été faible, tu en as profité ni plus ni moins.

- En tout cas, c'était loin de te déplaire lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille en lui massant les épaules. Mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours me prouver le contraire, que tu ne désires pas que je t'embrasse là ( c'est dans son cou) et que mes mains se promènent sur ta poitrine comme maintenant. C'est pas une tare de me désirer, Granger. Je pourrais te faire découvrir des plaisirs que tu n'as jamais envisagé ( il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres), te prendre dans les lieux les plus insolites qu'il soit.

- Drago, arrêtes, non… pas ici ! murmura-t-elle dans un son sourd avant de se pincer la lèvre inférieure.

- A ce soir, ma puce.

Il partit  de la même manière qu'il était apparu. Hermione relâcha alors la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa lèvre. Comment pouvait-il la mettre dans un état pareil ? Elle posa une main sur son épaule à l'endroit où quelques minutes avant, il y avait les siennes.

On va encore me dire que je suis sadique ( c'est pour Virginie) mais je dois admettre que oui. Maintenant vous voulez savoir ce qui se passera avec notre petite Hermione et Drago. Et ben, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre si j'ai pleins de reviews bien sur. J


	3. Parodie

Par amour… pour toi

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre alors il n'y aura aucune nouveauté sur leur relation ni de réponse à toute vos reviews. D'ailleurs, j'en ai reçue plein, et je vous en remercie.  
Enfin, bon voilà. C'est la parodie que je vous parlais. Lisez-là sérieux, c super drôle. Comme me l'a dit Virginie, c hallucinant comment on peut tourner en dérisoire une fic super sérieuse. Mais bon, dedans vous y trouverez les pensées de Drago, d'Hermione et même celle de Virginie. Vous verrez c'est flagrant à qui elle appartienne quand on les lit. Toutes les pensées sont en caractère gras. Et je suis arrêté dans la chapitre deux, enfin là vous verrez bien. Si ça vous plait à lire, je lui demanderais de continuer à faire cette parodie car elle s'est stoppé là par faute de temps.

Maintenant bonne lecture. Et donnez-moi votre avis, vous avez l'habitude !

 PARODIES

Elle entra silencieusement dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Cette année était la dernière qu'elle passait à Poudlard et pourtant malgré le fait qu'elle passait son temps à s'engueuler avec Harry c'était sa meilleure. Elle ne voulait que Drago la surprenne bien qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'être au creux de ses bras. **Tu m'étonnes qui le voudrait pas !**

Depuis près de 6 mois, ils partageait tous deux la même salle commune, la même salle de bain, « c'était logique que les choses s'arrangent » avait t-elle justifié à Harry lors d'une énième dispute. **Moué, logique… ya des logique qui ont beau dos…******

Elle ne savait plus trop quand ces sentiments avait changé à son égard **( moi ! moi je sais ! pétasse, ya pas besoin d'être préfète en chef et Miss je sais tout pour savoir qu'on peut pas lui résister ! donc réponse : dès la 1ere année, dès al 1erX où tu l'as vu !!!)**mais elle s'en était rendu compte beaucoup **trop tard ****(elle é pas un peu blonde par hasard ?)** Elle aimait 2 personnes **(en d'être a moitié blonde, c 1 salope !! bah elle é pas aidé la pauvre…)**totalement différentes, deux personnes qui se vouait une haine mutuelle, elle qui s'était juré d'être toujours honnête même si quelqu'un devait en souffrir.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle sortait Harry, elle l'aimait comme une fille de 17 ans était capable d'aimer, inconditionnellement (par expérience ???). Son histoire d'amour était belle, elle la Miss-Je sais-tout de Poudlard était maintenant la fille la plus enviée de tout le collège car le mec le plus populaire du monde sorcier était amoureux d'elle **( et c'te conne n'en profite même pas !!!).** Cependant , depuis le début de l'année scolaire, leur relation devenait étouffante, les disputes de plus en plus fréquente et le sujet préféré d'Harry était son poste de préfet en chef soit le temps qu'elle passait avec Drago. **(J'croyais ptt que c'était beau un homme jaloux ? koike ya jaloux et jaloux…)** C'était lors d'une de leur habituelle dispute qui était cependant beaucoup plus violente que les autres qu'elle avait fini dans les bras de Malefoy (**elle aura quand même mis le tps avant de se rendre compte k1 putain de bo goss habitait chez elle !)******

Flash-back :

Hermione entra brusquement dans la salle commune, les yeux inondés. Elle se précipita sur son lit non sans claquer la porte de sa chambre ce qui alarma Drago **(lui non plus, il est pas blond pour rien…**)Il demanda avec sa « gentillesse naturelle » (**il connaît ça ?)**à la fille qui occupait sa chambre avec lui de partir brusquement puis se dirigea dans celle de sa colocataire.  
C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dedans. Avant, le peu de contact qu'il avait eu était pour le poste respectif ou pendant les repas mais ne dépassait pas les murs de la salle commune décoré aux couleurs de quatre maisons.

La chambre de la jeune femme était aux couleurs de sa maison soit rouge et jaune, une commode était situé sur la gauche. Plusieurs cadres ornaient les murs mais celui qui attira le plus son regard était posé sur la table de nuit. Sur la photo, elle se trouvait au côté d'Harry ou plutôt dans ses bras et le regardait amoureusement. Même si cette photo avait été prise de façon moldu c'était celle qui lui paraissait la mieux. Drago s'approcha du lit d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger ? C'est encore ton Potter ? **(wahoo, il a trouvé ça tout seul ???)******

- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy articula-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

- Tu sais que je viens de foutre en l'air ma soirée avec une magnifique Serdaigle pour toi s'écria-t-il **(pourquoi il crie tt le tps, il sait pas parler normalement lui ???)**tu sais où je suis si tu veux parler murmura-t-il en l'éloignant.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous gâchiez tout ? (**tiens, bonne question, je l aveux aussi al réponse..)******

- Qui ?

- Vous, les garçons ! Dès qu'une paire de jambes un peu dénudé passent à côté de vous, vous foutez en l'air tout ce que vous avez ! (**elle a pas tort la ptite…)******

- Soit plus clair Granger. (**vi, soit plus clair…)**

- Regarde-toi ! Chaque soir, c'est une fille différente qui passe dans ton lit. Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il y en a une qui était peut-être la fille que tu attendais ! Tu leur promets je ne sais quoi pour les attirer dans ton lit et après tu les jettes toutes. (** ca aussi c vrai !!  eh pis j'suis sur qu'il connaît même pas leur prénom ! mais quel salaud lui aussi… tiens, ils iraient bien ensemble tt les 2.. c'est prévu ? Oh mais c'est super !!!)**

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de moi. Elles savent très bien à quoi s'attendre. Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Il a couché avec une autre cracha-t-elle.

- Et tu me compares avec ton cher Potter alors ? il n'est plus aussi parfait que tu l'espérais ? **(et la, il se réjouit mais d'une force…)**

- Que ferais-tu si la fille que tu attendais te tape une crise de jalousie parce qu'il trouve que tu passes trop de temps ailleurs, mais qu'en réalité, c'est pour cacher ses propres fautes **? ****(hop, elle dégage, parce que super Drago ne s'emmerde pas avec une fille qui n'est pas entièrement satisfaite de sa ptite personne…bah vi, il a quand même sa fierté le ti gars…)******

- Donc Harry trouve que tu passes trop de temps avec moi et tape sa crise et tu découvre le vilain secret ? **(Drago, ou l'art d'énoncer un pb en toute délicatesse…)******

- Que ferais-tu ?

- Ca murmura t-il en attrapant son visage entre ses mains et en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. **(moué.. bah il é blond, passé 2 mots ses capacités litt sont limitées… stt que c un mec, dc, il c pas penser avec son cerveau, pas le bon en tt cas…)**

Hermione resta interdite face à ce baiser **(interdite, ou ébahi, époustouflée, surprise.. bref elle en peut plus ? a moins que drago ne déteigne déjà sur elle… affaire a suivre).** C'était vrai qu'elle s'était rapproché de Drago mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé accentué cette relation.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant.

- Un baiser répondit-il penaud. (**Drago dans toute sa splendeur**…)

- Merci, j'avais vu mais pourquoi ?

- C'était la réponse à ta question. Je le ferais souffrir, ne te fais surtout pas d'idée Granger. **(c un peu tard je crois ! j'suis sure qu'elle se voit dja marié avec une ribambelle de gamins qui gravitent autours d'elle !)******

- Alors tu veux que je couche… avec toi pour me venger de lui**.****(et hop, d'1 pierre 2 coup.. ss mauvais jeu de mot)******

- Bah oui ! vu que ma soirée est foutu à cause de toi, ça te feras un bon moyen de te faire pardonner**. ****(bah voyons…)******

- Le pardon tu connais pas ?

- Vaguement entendu parlé mais j'applique pas. Il t'a demandé pardon au moins et a-t-il fait quelque chose pour que tu lui pardonne ? **(et hop, prend toi ça ! Drago, ou l'art de remonter le moral des troupes…)******

Drago s'approcha d'elle à nouveau puis essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue avant de murmurer « a-t-il été honnête avec toi ? » puis il l'embrassa de nouveau (**bah vi, c un mec, c un blond, faut pas lui en demander trop non plus…)**. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne resta pas de marbre et y répondit avec passion. Il rompit le baiser dans un gémissement plaintif puis murmura un vague bonne nuit. Mais Hermione lui attrapa le poignet.

- Reste avec moi demanda t-elle en s'approchant du lit. (bah tiens.. on dit des mecs…) Je veux retenir la leçon continua-t-elle en déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise. Je ne serai pas la meilleure élève de ce collège si j'appliquais pas les leçons **(the pure excuse…)**

Drago la fixa un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux la dévoraient.

- Et Harry ? demanda-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

- Je le ferais souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir, ne te fais surtout pas d'idée Malefoy **!****( pas très crédible la tite fille… loin d'elle l'idée de se taper le mec le plus canon de toute l'école…)******

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai déjà pleins répondit-il avant d'approfondir son baiser.

Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à Drago puis s'allongea sur le lit sous le poids du corps de Drago, il se plaça sur elle puis lui caressa la partie dénudé de son ventre **(elle é dja à moitié a poil… c lui qu'est rapide ou elle qu'à prit les devants ?)****.** Avec lenteur, il embrassa chaque recoin de son visage, Hermione se cambrait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il enlevait ses lèvres de sa peau dans un gémissement. **(de satisfaction d'assouvir ses pulsions d'ado a l'esprit tordu ?)**  Puis elle retourna Drago pour prendre les commandes du corps de son amant **(c qu'elle é entreprenante la ptite.. elle cache bien son jeu…)** . Elle captura d'abord ses lèvres puis avec sa langue y dessina le contour avant de retrouver la cavité buccale de Drago **(très belle image, Laure ou l'art de la subtilité…) **puis elle alla titiller sa langue avant de caresser le torse nu de Drago, puis elle descendit l'embrasser dans le cou, et de plus en plus. Ses mains commencèrent à ce balader sur le pantalon de son partenaire.

- tu es impatient murmura-t-elle en remontant vers la bouche de son partenaire. **( en remontant vers la bouche de son partenaire.. et elle remonte d'où la ptite auréolée ? on s'demande bien..)******

- Je crois aussi **( vi, moi aussi !!!) **répondit amusé en retournant Hermione afin d'être à califourchon sur elle. (et hop, encore un tourde manège !!!)Et puis tu sais, j'aime pas vraiment les préliminaires ajouta t-il au creux de son oreille avant de lui embrasser  le lobe**. ****(ouép ! Drago ou l'art d'enchaîner les filles… on s'croierait à l'usine !)******

Hermione sourit avant de lui donner l'autorisation d'aller encore lui loin (**depuis kan il a bsoin d'1 autorisation ?)**Il entreprit **(pkoi, il a pas réussi ?)**de défaire totalement sa chemise afin de laisser sa poitrine apparente puis il déboutonna son pantalon et le jeta au pied du lit après avoir lancer la chemise sur le cadre qui ornait la chemise de nuit qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il lui captura de nouveau les lèvres tandis qu'Hermione pris en main la situation. Elle lui retira délicatement son caleçon (**ca fait très viril.. calçon ds le genre écossais à grosse rayure et en coton parske ca pik moin ?**)puis l'embrassa de nouveau afin qu'il se retrouve sur elle une nouvelle fois**(ils ont pas le tournis a force de tourner comme ca ???) **. Elle se retrouva sous lui et il commença lentement un va et vient avant de se laisser guider par les rythmes du bassin de sa compagne**(aller, tous en rythme…et 1..2…1…2)****.**

Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'elle caressait déjà la place vide à côté d'elle. **(****(bah vi, elle s'attendait a koi, au plato-café chaud-rose rouge et mot d'amour ???)**

Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et se rendit compte des conséquences qu'il y allait avoir lorsqu'elle sentit le draps sur son corps totalement nu. **(et 1 de plus !)** Elle s'enroula alors autour et se leva pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

Il était sous la douche.

- Ca te dérange pas qu'il y ait du monde ? s'écria t-il.

- T'as rien que je n'ai pas touché hier répondit-elle. **(slmt touch ?)******

- Ca ne te déplaisait pas en tout cas !**(à qui ca déplairait ????)******

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait, peut-être que je simulais, je suis très douée pour ça ! **( moué, continue, t super crédible…)** murmura-t-elle, en sortant une serviette.

Drago éteignit l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau et sortit de la cabine douche. Hermione se retourna brusquement quand il s'approcha d'elle, il la serra contre lui.

- Je n'ai rien que tu n'es pas senti hier soir murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser contre sa bouche. Et pour info, tu n'avais rien qui simulait en toi s'écria-t-il en quittant la salle de bain une serviette enroulé autour de sa taille. **(attend, c un expert le ti gars ds le genre connaissance du corps humain…)******

Hermione attrapa une serviette à proximité et lui jeta dessus avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle puis elle se dirigea sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sous son corps, elle se remémora cette nuit. Comment allait-elle faire avec Harry ? **(c des conseils kel veut ? jsuis sur que Drago serait ravi de les coacher !)**

Mais pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas, **(kel personne sensée le ferait ?)**Drago avait été merveilleux et elle comprenait pourquoi tant de filles passait sur son lit **(j'suis pas sure qu'elle s'arrêtent au dessus de lit moi…)**

Elle  enroula la serviette autour d'elle**(elle l'avait pas dja fait ca ?) **puis s'engouffra dans la salle commune où Drago prenait son petit déjeuner.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir de cette douche s'écria Drago. **(bah tiens, j'en coné un ki serait bien aller la booster…)******

- M'attendais-tu ?

- Non, en faite j'ai failli aller chercher Harry pour qu'il aille voir ce qu'il passe répondit-il en lui attrapant la taille. **( vi, et hop, un ptit trip a 3, ca te tente ma chérie ?)******

- Tu aurais dû, je m'ennuyais un peu toute seule. **(évidement ke ca me tente…)******

- Il fallait m'appeler, je me serais fait un plaisir de venir. **(tu m'étonnes…)**

- En faite, si j'avais voulu que ce soit toi qui vienne c'est ce que j'aurais fait répondit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre**. ****(alors la, le truc ki se fait trop pas !! et now, il va aller bouder ! pff, pétasse, non slmt elle se tape les 2 canons de poudlard, mais en plus elle se fout de leur gueule ! )******

Drago voulut la suivre mais elle avait fermé la porte à clé **( et pis ti Drago, c pas superman, ni merlin l'enchanteur.. le pov il n'a k1 baguette, mais il é super habile avec…)** et elle n'y sortit qu'une fois habillé pour aller en cours. **( c vré ke c mieux ka poil, moins tape a l'œil du moins…)**

Il sortit alors de la salle commune pour retrouver les autres élèves de Serpentard. A peine était-il arrivé que Pansy lui tomba dessus.

- Drago, enfin, je m'inquiétais s'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Et encore, je crois que j'ai été trop rapide murmura-t-elle en enlevant cette sangsue. **(précisons au passage kil s'agit de la seule fille a ki il se refuse… c kil nous fait son précieux en plus…)******

- Alors ta soirée ? demanda Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répondit Drago. **(en tte délicatesse, faut préciser…)******

- Cette serdaigle, elle vaut le coup ou pas ?

- Je sais pas répondit-il. J'ai changé mes plans hier soir. **(oué, a la place de la jolie serdaigle, il a préféré culbuter la nana de son ennemie… la classe !)**

Les Gryffondors arrivèrent alors à leur tour devant les portes du cachot au grand soulagement de Drago. Il aperçut Hermione avec eux, au bras d'Harry. Elle le regarda un instant, avant qu'elle ne détourne ses yeux. Puis il fixa un instant la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne avant de baisser les yeux résignés **(résigné… un ti Drago amoureux, ca serait presque attendrissant…)****.**

Il entra dans sa salle commune, assez tard. Il venait de faire le tour des dortoirs. **(et hop, tournée générale les filles !!! ouf, quel soirée, j'suis claqué moi…) **Hermione était encore assise là où il l'avait laissé deux heures plus tôt entouré de ses livres.

Il en poussa quelques uns afin de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Ca ne dérange pas si je travaille ronchonna-t-elle en poussant ses pieds.

- Pas vraiment !

- Alors c'est parfait, tu peux partir s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu vois le problème, ma puce, c'est que cette salle commune est aussi à moi. **(ma puce.. pkoi on dit tjs ma puce, alors k1 puce, c pénible, douloureux, désagréable, collant, ca te pourrit la vie, te rend malade, t'empeche de respirer… après ca, ma puce é un surnom affectif…)******

- Alors c'est moi qui part ! annonça-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

Drago la regarda amusé. C'était sans doute l'élève la plus brillante qu'il connaissait mais également celle qu'il comprenait le moins. Elle le provoquait toujours comme si le faîte qu'il ne sache plus comment réagir l'amusé. **(ca s'appelle la séduction mon grand.. et vi, yen a ki cherche a séduire, avt de filer ss les draps, ss préliminaires, j'avais oublié…)**

- Eh Drago l'interpella-t-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je ne suis pas ta puce ! **(mem si je suis pénible, désagréable, collante, ke je te pourrit la vie et t'empêche de respirer…lol**)

- Désolé Chérie ! répondit-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Oh faite, pendant que t'y es, tu peux pas faire les miens **? ****(bah tiens, encore un ki perd pas le nord…)******

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre à double tour**.****( on sait jamais, des fois ke le premier ne marcherait pas.)** Drago fixait encore la porte repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il partit se coucher **(bah vi, il a du réfléchir, ca les éreinte ces ptites bêtes là…)****.**

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était debout, et plus de vingt minutes qu'il fixait inlassablement son café. (**vi, c com ca, y'en a kon tjs pas compris k1 café ça se buvait.. mais bon, est il utile de rappeler kil é blond ?)** C'est alors qu'il l'entendit sortir de sa chambre, mais il ne releva pas la tête.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant un croissant.

- Tu devrais te les laisser détacher conseilla-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu es beaucoup mieux ainsi. **(oué, mais à choisir, té encore mieux a poil ! affaire de gout)******

- C'est pas pour toi, que je m'habille Drago.

- Pardon, c'est vrai que pour moi, tu te déshabilles seulement.

- Tu vas te la repasser combien de temps cette soirée ?

- Le temps qu'Harry fasse une autre bêtise pour que l'on recommence… **(tain t pas drôle je peux rien dire la dessus, tu le fais toi même !!!)******

- Passe-moi le journal demanda-t-elle. **(vi, ta raison, change de sujet sinon tu va lui sauter dessus !)** Au faîte  Drago, rêve pas, t'es pas vraiment mon genre. (**oué, le genre grand, blond, musclé, yeux bleus et coté séducteur, ki voudrait de ca ? lol)** Et en plus, si un jour, tu veux satisfaire pleinement une fille, pense à te contrôler davantage**. ****(oué, parske la ptite sauterie en 3min 32s ss les préliminaires, c un peu just…)******

- Je vois que toi aussi cette nuit tu l'as pas oublié lança-t-il**. ****(moi non plus chérie, les draps s'en souviennent encore…)******

- Non, Drago se ne sont que  de tes prouesses dont je me souviens. **Oh et quelles prouesses… ouf, il fé super chaud ici, tu trouves pas ?)******

- Autant que les tiennes alors !

Hermione le regarda surprise, **(« 'tain, jsuis i doué que ça moi ? ouép, Miony en force !)** il avait le don pour toujours lui répondre et ça l'exaspéré. Il l'énervait à un tel point qu'elle**… ****qu'elle lui sauterait bien dessus, lui arracherait ses vêtements et tenterait de battre le record de 3min32s ?) **

Non en réalité, c'était pas Drago qui l'énervait, pour une fois, mais plus le faîte qu'elle aussi se souvenait de cette nuit**(et quelle nuit…pfiou !)**

- C'est super si on en garde tous les deux un souvenir mémorable se réjouit-elle. La prochaine fois que je voudrais me venger, j'irai voir ailleurs alors s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son sac et en quittant la salle commune. **(mais quelle salope, non mais jvous jure !!!! et pis ça se fait pas d'abord !)******

Drago se retourna pour la regarder sortir, ce déhanchement le rendait assez dingue et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose**(on se demande pas koi….) **; qu'une nouvelle crise éclate entre elle et Harry. Il attrapa à son tour la pile de livres et partit espérant que cette journée finisse vite. (**traduisez, que le ptit Harry nous pète encore un câble et que la tite Mione é besoin de réconfort… et papa Drago é tjs la pr réconforter…)**

Il la croisa dans les escaliers toujours escortés par ses deux imbéciles.

- Granger, ce soir faut qu'on se voit ? **oué, parske la g un gros mank qui dmande ka être comblé…)**

- J'ai d'autres projets Malefoy.

- T'annule ordonna t-il. **(non non, jsuis pas egocentrik du tt, jveux juste kon s'occupe de moi…)**A moins que tu ne préfères tes histoires de sexes à ton poste de préfet ? demanda-t-il. **(bah vi tines, com si c projet a lui était de faire la ronde  de 22h…)**

- Mes histoires sont beaucoup plus intéressantes que les soirées passaient en ta compagnie. **(tiens, prend toi, g tjs pas digéré (au sens propre com au figuré lol) ton ptit kdo surprise de l'autre soir…)******

- C'est parce que tu m'as laissé ma chance rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'Harry le foudroyait du regard**. ****(dsl pr le ptit kdo, gt très impatient…)******

- Vers 10 h annonça-t-elle. **(c pas possible de voir 1 fille aussi conne !)******

- Alors à ce soir, ma puce répondit-il en partant. **(i doit avoir des tendances sado, ou maso o choix g jamé fé la différence..)******

Hermione le regarda partir. (**bouche bée, dla bave au coin des lèvres, la langue par terre…)**Ce côté rebelle, inaccessible elle l'adorait, il était à l'opposé d'Harry. Mais c'était Drago Malefoy, c'était son nom qui faisait ce personnage **( et la réputtion, n'oublie pas.. koike il a aps bsoin de papa pr ca…)** et pas le personnage qui faisait son nom. **(oué, elle donne ds le poétique maintenant… elle c faire ca ?)**

- Ma puce ???? fit Harry surpris.

- Tu aurais préféré chérie ? demanda –t-elle amusé. **(ou mon amour.. koike ca il me le réserve quand il est entre mes cuisses…)******

- Et pourquoi pas mon amour, la prochaine. **(ciel, si seulement.. non ! g dit non, c mal, mal mal !)** Et la fois d'après, il t'embrassera.**(euh la je crois ti bonhomme ke ta un métro de retard.. )**

- Si quelqu'un doit te faire une scène c'est moi, Harry. **(putain, c pas une fille pr rien celle la !)0**

- C'est pas moi qui préfère passer ma soirée avec Malefoy qu'avec mon copain. **(é kel soirée… si tu savais)**

- T'as peur que je me contrôle pas. C'est vrai que Drago a pas mal d'atout **(oué, stt cette manie d'être trop impatient…)**

- C'est Drago, maintenant.

- Et demain, ce sera chéri assura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Hermione baissa alors immédiatement son regard, elle n'osait plus l'affronter depuis la fameuse nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Drago. **( si slt il savait à kel point ele avait prit son pied avec son ennemi…)** Elle ressentait sans cesse dès qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, la sensation qu'elle n'y avait plus leur place. **(en fait, c plutot sur la virilité de Drago kel préférerait les poser…)** Elle imaginait alors cette autre fille qui avait pu goûter aux parties les plus intimes d'Harry **elle a bien gouté a celle de Drago ? au fait Laure, elle ont kel goût ?)****; parties qu'elle se réservait ****(elle avait oublié la pancarte propriété privée, c dsa faute…)** , et se revoyait alors dans les bras de Drago. **(slmt les bras ?**) Elle aimait Harry sincèrement mais pourtant aujourd'hui cette amour n'était plus sincère**. ****( tu m'étonnes, après avoir « gout » drago, ki  préfererait encore un amour sincère à une partie de jambe en l'air avec le dieu du sexe ? lol)** Il l'avait trompé, trahi, sali et elle qu'avait-elle fait ? **(œil pr œil dent pr dent, c skon dit ?)** Elle ne valait sans doute pas mieux que lui dans cette histoire. **(meme pire, car elle elle a pris son pied avec son ennemi, ss le moindre remord…)**

- Il faut que j'aille travailler bégaya-t-elle en lâchant la main d'Harry pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. **(ouép travailler.. g besoin de m'entraîner.. Drago, où t'es ???)**

- A plus tard alors ! s'écria Ron.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle partit. Elle s'asseyait à un table au fond de la bibliothèque, celle où elle avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'elle voulait être tranquille et sortit son parchemin de potions ainsi qu'un gros bouquin poussiéreux.

- Tu me suis partout en dirait lui murmura une voix familière au creux de l'oreille.

- Ne sois pas si égocentrique Malefoy.

- Oooo ! Touché en plein cœur, Granger a réussi à placer un mot de plus de 4 syllabes dans une discussion. **( c vré que passé « oh oui », « Drago »et « continue », il se demandé si elle savait dire autre chose… )******

- Tu es complètement abruti ou c'est un style que tu te donnes quand t'es avec moi ?

- Pour être honnête, je m'entraîne. **(en parlant d'entraînement…)******

- Va te faire mettre ! (**j'y compte bien… koike l'inverse ne me déplairait pas non plus)******

- J'aimerai bien mais ma partenaire est occupé avec ( il se pencha au dessus de son parchemin) avec Rogue finit-il en affichant un certain dégoût. **(ouch, ca fait mal, vla l'image kil va avoir maintenant…)** Je croyais qu'avec Potter t'avait touché le fond mais j'admets que je me suis trompé.

- Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger la dernière fois que tu as posé les mains sur moi. (**et pas ke sur moi…et pas ke tes mains…) **Mais si tu veux tu peux leur faire concurrence, je suis certaine que tu auras la palme sans aucune difficulté. **(the pure invitation détournée… aller, viens t'exercer avec maman… elle va te montrer comment faire)**

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu découvres que je suis celui dont tu rêves depuis ta plus tendre enfance, ton prince charmant. **(ds le genre grand, blond, yeux bleux, fort et musclé.. Cherchez plus, on la trouvé notre prince charmant !)**

- Et bah, pour le moment alors, il ressemble à un crapaud ! J'espère qu'il ne restera pas toujours ainsi. **(oui, parske jve prendre mon pied avec mon prince.. viens ke je t'embrasse mon ptit crapaud adoré…)******

**Alors vous avez aim ? Dites-moi le surtout que je sache si il faut qu'elle finisse son ouvrage ou pas. Alors une reviews !**


	4. La gaffe

**Par amour… pour toi**

**Voilà la véritable suite là.**

**Alors déjà merci à ceux qui me traitent de sadique, NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS lol, je rigole, je le prends bien mais je tiens à dire qu'en réalité dans la vie, je suis pas sadique, loin de là. Mais bon, j'aime bien vous torturer.**

**On m'a dit que mon disclamer était bien mais faut pas abuser des bonnes choses alors  je vais le changer.**

**Putain, TOM pourquoi tu n'es pas à moi. Pas que je suis possessive, jalouse ni même ambitieuse. Juste un peu trop bête ( je fais un clin d'œil à mon cerveau de blonde, enfin plutôt à celui que m'a refilé ma copine, LOL) pour ne pas comprendre que ce qui est à moi c'est juste cette fic et les autres que j'ai écrit. **

** Et voilà la réponse aux reviews**

**tallindel : et ben, à en déduire par ton enthousiame tu l'aime bien ma fic mais t'excite pas, je la mets la suite. Et donne-moi ton avis**

**Lucida : Merci d'être fan. Mais pour mettre un chapitre tout les jours, tu crois au père noël ma grande, LOL ( le prends pas mal, c'est sur le ton de la plaisanterie)… alors désolé mais tu ne seras pas la plus heureuse du monde. ET puis tu sais, il n'y aura pas 19 chapitres, 10 tout au plus alors quand elle sera fini, ce sera fini. ET puis après j'aurais plus de reviews ( SNIFFFF !!!)**

**mélina : promis, je continue. Et merci pour ton avis.**

**Elwin : Merci de me suivre une fois de plus de une de mes fics, ça fait super plaisir, je jure. Sinon pour les dialogues, c'était fait exprès, d'ailleurs j'ai bien trituré mon esprit tous les soirs pour les trouver et je me suis aussi faîte engueulé ( je ne citerai pas de nom, mais TU seras te reconnaître n'est-ce pas V…. ?) car je n'étais pas assez rapide à écrire alors je suis ravie que le résultat plaisent autant. Redonne-moi ton avis pour chapitre. Biz**

stephanie : c'est un ange plein de savoir, tu trouves?  Quoi que là, j'ai l'image d'elle dans ma nouvelle fic et je dois bien avoué que pour une fois, je ne souhaiterai pas lui ressembler. ET puis même si je suis célibataire que je ne suis pas bien comme je suis tout de même. En tout cas même si c'est un ange plein de savoir, son cœur lui connaît pas grand chose en matière amour et ça elle devra le reconnaître mais bon c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend.

**lilouthephoenix : Arrêté de me dire que je suis sadique sinon, je vous envoie mon dobberman moi, vous allez-voir ! Et aussi, Drago, je l'aime beaucoup en bad boys alors je ne vais pas le changer alors qu'il est pas amoureux sinon c'est pas drôle.**

**Etr sinon, je suis ravie que la parodie t'est plu moi aussi j'aime beaucoup, c'est vrai et c'est pareil pour moi, il y avait des choses que je pensais quand je l'ai écrite. Mais je tiens à signaler que c'est pas moi qui l'ait faite, et mercredi, elle sera continuer dans deux chapitre, je pense que je mettrais la suite.**

**draymione : la voilà ( t'as vu j'ai fait en autant de mots que toi) quoique plus maintenant. LOL ****J**** et désolé que n'est pas aimé la parodie. Les goûts et les couleurs ça se discutent pas !**

**Scapa: merci pour ton adoration. Merde c'est que ma fic que t'adore alors merci pour elle quand même. ET non, pour la question qui te trottent dans la tête, je ne suis pas folle, enfin pas entièrement.**

**Albacmoi : pas de menace de ce genre, c'est moi qui menace pas toi ! Non mais si tu me piques mon boulot après j'ai plus qu'à me recycler. Et puis en plus de menacer, je t'accorde un sursis vu que j'ai mis la suite ( comme tu dois t'en douter sinon, tu ne saurais pas là). Alors donne-moi ton avis !**

**zeeve lelula : ravi de te retrouver pour ce chapitre, on va dire de toi, il faut 20 reviews pour le prochain chapitre à vocabulaire varié et d'au minimum 2 lignes. Tu peux faire ça ? ET sinon, les autres t'enverront des tomates car si je mettrai pas la suite c'est que t'aura pas rempli ton contrat ! A chacun son boulot, moi j'écris toi tu reviews.**

**Et pour la parodie, merci pour ta review mais c'est pas pour ça que j'annulerai ta mission. Et oui, il y aura une suite quand Virginie l'aura écrite bien entendu !**

Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life: c'est pas beau l'imptience, le prochain chapitre, le voici mais le suivant ce sera quand la miss du dessus aura rempli son contrat!

**Hermione99 : alors, on envoie des reviews pour la parodie et pas pour le chapitre, non mais c'est pas sérieux tout ça ! ( regard menaçant…) Non, je rigole comme toujours. Moi, je me suis surtout amusé à la lire cette parodie car c'est ma meilleure amie qui l'a faite et pas moi ( d'ailleurs, elle a promis de faire la suite, vous en avez de la chance). La suite vous l'aurez quand elle l'aura continuer car elle privilégie d'abord la nouvelle fic qu'on écrite toute les deux, là, je l'approuve quand même.**

**la bosse du 92 : Merci, ravie que ma fic te plaise et sinon si tu parles de la fille avec qui il trompe Hermione ( un soir), c'est qui tu veux, on en entend plus parler. Ou si c'est une autre fille précise moi le passage car logiquement il ne reste qu'avec Hermione. Voiloà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question, si t'en as d'autre n'hésite pas !**

**slydawn : T'as vu, je l'ai mise la fic parodié, d'abord exprès pour toi car tu as été la seule qui l'a demandé. Tu en as de la chance ! Et sinon, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise. Et puis tu sais, les seules qui me donnent des ordres c'est mon père quand il est menaçant et ma mère quoique plus en ce moment. Par contre donne-moi ton avis pour ce chapitre et c'est un ordre. LOL**

**KaM : il suffisait de demander, la voil !**

**Kaorulabelle : et ben la voilà la suite que tu voulais mais faudra toujours demander pour avoir la suivante.**

demoniak angel : et ben merci, t'inquiiète pas je continue sur ma lancée, g des ailes actuellement ( WAOUHH, je suis un ange). Sinon pour la parodie, je demanderais à ma charmante coéquipière de la continuer , t'en fait pas mais la décision n'appartient qu'à elle après. Au pire harcèle-la, elle est enregistré sur et puis, t'en fait pas, le ridicule ne tue pas, il y contribue seulement ! LOL.  Allez redonne-moi ton avis. Bisous

M doygy dog : Je suis désolé que tu n'es pas aimé la parodie,  moi je l'ai trouvé marrante mais faut pas la prendre au premier degré car c clair que ça gâche toute ma fic. Mais bon ! sinon, je suis ravie que tu es aimé ma fic, j'espère de revoir dans les prochains chapitres.

Mirrabella : merci c'est gentil. Amis bon, les petits commentaires, cT juste pour ce chapitre. Bye

Talema : Et ben, je suis contente d'avoir contribué à une dose de bonne humeur ! Donne-moi ton avis pour les prochains chapitres. Bye.

**Sinon une note de moi qui va tous vous ravir : après avoir lu tous vos commentaitres, j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic donc elle fera sans doute plus de dix chapitres. Alors là, j'ai repris l'écriture en modifiant la fin car elle me plaisait pas et j'ai continu ! Enfin, vous êtes heureux l ??? LOL**

**Et sinon, je tiens à signaler que la parodie, enfin les commentaires, c pas moi qui les ait écrites, je n'aurais pas parodié ma fic mais il y en aV qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la faire alors… Enfi, voilà, maintenant bonne lecture.******

Chap. 3 : La gaffe 

Il était un peu plus de vingt deux heures lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle alluma la lumière juste après avoir fermé la porte. Drago devait être dans son lit lui aussi pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle retira son débardeur et son pantalon.

- Je t'ai attendu résonna une voix derrière le rideau. Et puis, j'ai imaginé quelques scénarios dans lesquelles, tu avais une torride passion avec Harry. Mais c'est dommage, tu es arrivé dans le moment le plus intéressant.

- Et c'était quoi le moment le plus intéressant ?

- Celui où tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Je t'attendais, moi aussi, je veux ma nuit. Après tout, ce soir, j'ai appris que ma Serdaigle sortait maintenant avec un Pousouffle. Et, il faut que je me venge…

- Tu vois l'ennui c'est que une fois, ça m'a suffit.

- Tu devient vexante Hermione,

- Excuse-moi alors j'avais oublié que sous cet aspect glacial, un cœur s'était enfoui.

- Tu en as envie autant que moi lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille en passant une main sur son avant-bras ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Non murmura-t-elle entre ses dents mais Drago l'ignora.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou où il y déposa de légers baisers avant de remonter vers sa joue puis quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il lui captura ses lèvres.

Hermione se retourna alors totalement et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir davantage ce baiser. Drago la souleva, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser.

Drago l'appuya alors contre le mur puis lui embrassa le cou tandis qu'avec sa main, il détachait l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Hermione souriait du faite qu'il avait un p'tit peu de mal mais porta bientôt son attention sur les caresses qu'il lui faisait.

Il l'allongea alors sur le sol, et parsema son cou, ses seins, sa bouche de légers baisers jusqu'au niveau de ventre puis il remonta vers son visage. Hermione poussait de léger gémissement qui faisait sourire Drago puis un cri plaintif quand elle s'aperçut que Drago ne la touchait plus.

- Oses dire après ça que tu me désires pas, murmura –t-il en attrapant violemment ses lèvres.

Hermione ne répondit à cette phrase que par la même violence qu'il avait mis dans son baiser puis elle le chevaucha.

- Tu ne vas pas  me refaire le même coup que la dernière fois, j'espère s'écria-t-elle en glissant une main sous son caleçon.

- Si tu n'arrête pas maintenant ce que t'es entrain de me faire, je pourrais me retenir un peu plus longtemps.

- Serait-ce une menace ? demanda-t-elle amusé en levant sa main. Que feras-tu si je n'arrête pas ?

- Je te décevrais, c'est tout. Je ne pourrai pas réaliser tes rêves les plus érotiques.

- Alors, c'est bon, je peux continuer si ce n'est que ça acheva-t-elle avant de faire le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue puis elle alla lui suçoter le lobe.

Drago  laissa échapper un cri.

- Ca te plait ? demanda Hermione.

- Ca me déplait pas.

- Eh, ben, je crains que c'est tout ce que tu auras car il est tard et en tant que préfete-en-chef, il faut que j'aille faire la vérification des dortoirs.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi s'étonna Drago tandis qu'Hermione se relevée.

- T'as raison, Drago. Mets-ça répondit-elle en lui lançant son tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait enlevé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Et prends une douche froide, ça calmera tes ardeurs.

- Hermione, tu m'as commencé, aies au moins l'obligeance de me finir.

- Te rabaisserais-tu à supplier une sang de Bourbe, Malefoy ?

- Pas une sang de bourbe mais juste toi !

- Ca me plait ! répliqua-t-elle avant d'enfiler son pantalon et un tee-shirt. Et en ce qui concerne de te finir, je peux demander à Rogue de venir, j'ai cru déceler un certain penchant pour les hommes chez lui.

- Je vais prendre une douche ! trancha Drago sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

- M'en veux pas Dragounet mais tu sais ce que c'est le devoir avant toutes choses. Ton père a dû t'enseigner ça !

Elle sortit de la pièce sur cette réplique assez satisfaite d'elle. Elle fit le tour de quelques couloirs en repensant à la façon dont elle l'avait traité. D'accord, elle y avait été un peu fort mais c'est tellement agréable de se sentir désiré pour une fois. Et puis, il pouvait attendre encore quelques temps, non, en faite, il attendrait toujours car c'était Drago Malefoy. Elle traina une dizaine de minutes devant le tableau avant de se décider à entrer. Elle se prit alors à éprouver une certaine pitié pour Drago, elle y avait été un peu trop fort finalement. Elle regarda si il se trouvait dans la salle commune mais personne ne s'y trouvait puis elle aperçut la porte de la chambre de ce dernier entre-ouverte. Elle fit quelque pas vers sa chambre mais fit demi-tour et alla dans la sienne.  Elle alluma la lumière mais l'éteignit brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement plaintif et aperçut une silhouette bougée sous la couverture de son lit. Elle s'approcha lentement et le vit. Il dormait profondément. Son visage angélique ne laissait paraître aucune méchanceté, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Hermione se surprit alors à le trouver mignon ainsi, non, il était tout simplement mignon. Elle s'allongea à son tour sur son lit n'ayant pas le cœur ni le courage de le réveiller et s'endormit à peine sa tête avait-elle effleurer son oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain quand elle sentit une main lui caresser la joue. Elle se retourna afin de couper ce contact  lorsqu'elle s'aperçut alors que cette personne déposait de légers baisers sur ses joues.

- Non, Drago, laisses-moi dormir balbutia-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Drago !?! répéta alors le jeune homme étonné.

**Maintenant, je suis sadique et c'est de votre faute, fallait pas me dire que je l'étais. Na ! alors vous savez pour savoir qui est ce jeune homme et ben, on va dire ( je vais écouter les conseils de ****zeeve lelula**** ) ****il me faut 100 reviews c'est pas trop demand ? Non, je rigole mais je veux quand même votre avis ( ou plutôt j'….)******


	5. Le plan

Par amour…  pour toi

**Je suis désolé mais aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de réponse aux reviews car en ce moment, je sors beaucoup et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre. De plus, j'avais prévu de mettre ce chapitre plus tard mais on m'a demandé de le mettre aujourd'hui car demain, il y en a qui parte en vacances. Alors oui, t'as vu, j'ai changé mes plans pour toi, Miss. Après, on ne pourra plus dire que je suis méchante mais sadique encore peut-être.**

**ET désolé pour les découpages des chapitres mais sinon, si je les faits plus longs, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup et puis c'est la galère pour trouver un titre. Enfin, sinon, je suis toujours dans l'écriture de la fin de cette fic qui m'a très inspirée d'ailleurs. Allez, je vous laisse aller à votre lecture et donnez-moi votre avis, je répondrais à tout le monde au prochain chapitre. C'EST PROMIS.**

**ET merci de votre soutien !**

Chap. 4 :  Le plan

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain quand elle sentit une main lui caresser la joue. Elle se retourna afin de couper ce contact  lorsqu'elle s'aperçut alors que cette personne déposait de légers baisers sur ses joues.

- Non, Drago, laisses-moi dormir balbutia-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Drago !?! répéta alors le jeune homme étonné.

La jeune femme se releva brusquement.

- Harry s'écria-t-elle. Quel cauchemar j'ai fait, oh mon dieu simula-t-elle.

- Il est bientôt 8 h murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Comment avait-elle pu croire que c'était Drago qui venait la réveiller. Elle allait le tuer, Harry n'avait pas le mot de passe, elle ne lui avait jamais donné. Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tomba sur la main, en l'occurrence, elle aperçut auprès d'une pile à elle, un caleçon. Elle se hâta de le planquer et se retourna vers Harry.

- On y va murmura-t-elle en passant la porte.

Il était pas loin de trois heures de l'après-midi, ces cours venaient de se terminer. Harry, Ron et elle occupaient la grande salle, non Ron et Harry s'occupaient en faisant une partie d'échec, elle les regardait ou alors tentait de réviser. Mais à chaque fois, qu'elle relevait les yeux, elle croisait le regard de Drago qui la fixait sans aucune retenue, elle baissait alors immédiatement les yeux mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les relever. Harry aperçut un regard qu'elle échangea avec lui et s'écria.

- Tu me mens depuis combien de temps ?

- Hein…

- J'ai vu ces regards, ces sourires et ce matin.

- De quoi tu parles ? feignit-elle de ne pas comprendre.

- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas.

Il releva son regard pour défier le sien mais elle le détourna. Harry se leva brusquement quand il vit Malefoy quittait la salle. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction.

- Malefoy, hurla-t-il une fois qu'il l'eût rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

Harry ne répondit quand lui décochant un crochet du droit. Drago l'encaissa sans broncher.

- Ne t'approches plus jamais de ma copine cracha Harry.

- Je ne regrettes rien, Potter et si je devais le refaire, je recommencerai sans hésiter murmura-t-il.

- Alors, tu l'as vraiment touché balbutia-t-il. Et ça t'as fait quoi te toucher son corps, t'embrasser ses seins, d'être en elle.

- Harry, arrête. Je t'en supplie, arrêtes murmura-t-elle en éclatant en larmes.

- Alors Malefoy, tu t'es senti comment ? Fort, puissant !

- Je….

Harry lui remit une droite avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase qui cette fois-ci colla Drago au sol et le contourna pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Hermione avait regardé la scène, en larmes. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi énervé, haineux. Il lui avait jet un regard tellement rempli d'haine et Drago qui n'avait pas répliqué. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, déçue par le comportement d'Harry d'un côté mais flattée de l'autre car au moins il tenait à elle. Quand elle arriva, Drago était déjà là, assis dans sa chambre la porte ouverte. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et le regarda déposer de la glace sur ses joues.

- Ca fait mal ? demanda-elle.

- Je croyais que je ne devais plus t'approcher ronchonna Drago.

- Je suis désolé, Drago, je ne voulais pas que se passe ainsi. J'ai vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé, il voulait que tu lui répondes, il attendait que ça en réalité.

- Et j'aurais volontiers relevé le défi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi ! il y a parfois des causes pour lesquelles ça vaut le coup de se battre

- C'est pas la peine de faire le beau parleur Drago. Tu as joué, je me suis amusé c'est ni plus ni moins qu'un jeu. T'as pas besoin de tricher avec moi. Je ne suis et ne serai jamais qu'une de plus à ajouter sur ta liste de conquête.

- Je t'interdis ! s'écria-t-il en lui décollant une gifle. J'ai triché pour gagner, mais jamais pour aimer rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais qui te parle d'amour, Drago ! Je voulais que ça se termine autrement mais j'aime Harry et il m'aime. On reste amis proposa –t-elle en quittant sa chambre.

Les vacances de la toussaint venaient de commencer, Drago avait fini de boucler ses affaires. Il retournait pour son plus grand plaisir au manoir, enfin, il allait être loin d'elle. Il ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi tous les jours, être auprès d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher.

  


Il voulait s'avancer à visage découvert devant l'évidence de mentir à quoi ça lui sert, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle voulait lui voir joué l'amitié comme si d'un seul coup, il devait oublier. L'aimer sans en avoir l'air, il avait du mal à le faire. L'aimer sans en avoir l'air, pour elle, il avait trop souffert. Il sentait bien son cœur qui battait et ses larmes dans ses yeux, il les voyait. Il connaissait trop bien celui qui prenait son bras, il savait ce que vraiment lui, il représentait.  Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la détester non, il ne faisait que l'aimer, c'est comme un silence qui ne le lâchait pas. Mais il espérait bien au fond arriver à oublier, arrêter de souffrir, de sentir son cœur qui battait et ce brouillard dans ses yeux qu'il voyait, il voulait pas oublier.  
Quinze jours avaient passés, quinze jours loin d'elle. Il avait réussi, ces sentiments s'étaient envolés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'au moment où il la croisa dans leur salle commune. D'un seul coup tout lui revenait, il se revoyait le jour de la rentrée, où ils ont appris qu'ils allaient partagés la même salle commune, puis leur première discussion sans aucune haine, juste des répliques mordantes, leur premier baiser. Il revoyait tout, son parfum embrumé à nouveau ses narines, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses baisers, la beauté de son visage, la divinité de son corps. Comment avait-il pu imaginer avoir tout oublier ?

- Bonjour Drago murmura-t-elle en le voyant arriver. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui répondit-il sans aucun commentaire.

- Drago l'interpella-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis servie de toi pour rendre Harry jaloux, c'était mal.

- Ravi que tu t'en sois rendu compte mais il est un peu tard pour avoir des remords.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? s'écria-t-elle la voix pleine d'amertume.

- Comment ?

- Si froid, si distant ! Je te croyais différent, que j'avais enfin percé le mystère de ta méchanceté superficielle. Mais à chaque fois, tu rechanges ton masque.

- Tu ne me connais pas. Personne ne me connaît !

- Et tu ne te connais même pas toi même ajouta-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne sais même pas qui tu veux être ni ce que tu veux !

- Si je sais que je te veux répondit-il. Mais toi, que veux-tu vraiment ?

- Etre ton ami répondit-elle. Etre avec toi rendait les choses plus simples. J'ai choisi la fuite ou une de ses options au lieu d'aller affronter mes problèmes. J'ai réalisé que mon couple battait de l'aile non pas parce qu'Harry m'avait trompé, trahi mais parce que on s'étouffait ! Je me suis servi de toi, Drago, non pas que je n'avais pas envie d'être avec toi mais pour rendre Harry jaloux et lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas acquise et que je ne le serais jamais.

- T'as pas de raison de me blâmer ni de te justifier. Comme tu l'as dit ce n'étais qu'un jeu, j'en ai profité c'est tout.

- Drago, j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Tu es quelqu'un de bien même si tu ne le sais pas encore et je veux  être ton amie.

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami, Granger répondit-il.

- Excuse-moi j'oubliais. Un Malefoy ne se suffit qu'à lui et les autres ne sont là que par intérêt n'est-ce pas ?

- … Non, tu ne sais rien de moi s'emporta-t-il. Rien de ce que je vis, de ce que je ressens, de ce que j'aime. Ne fais pas comme si tu me connais. J'essaie de t'éclairer sur le sujet, mais tu ne vois pas. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Mes sentiments… pour toi… .

- Non, Drago, ne dis rien qui pourrait tout gâcher balbutia-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

- Hermione… je ne veux pas que  être ton ami murmura-t-il dans un son inaudible. Je t'aime.

Mais je ne t'aurais jamais, tu n'es pas pour moi et tu ne seras jamais. Tu es mon opposé, mon autre. Cependant, tu l'aimes et je ne sais pas comment te dire, les mots ne viennent pas libérer le son de ma voix. Je suis prisonnier à jamais de ton enchantement. Et je vois ton nom écrit en gros partout sur les murs, t'ignores ce que j'endure. Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle. Et je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité, ma vénus fatale à l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal, je l'ai mis de côté, je serai sage. C'est la plus belle chose que je puisse faire pourtant tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas voir, ne pas y croire. Je te hais de tout mon corps mais je t'adore .

Drago sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle commune, il ne voulait pas vraiment être seul, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être accompagné. C'était donc ça, la maladie d'amour, aimer sans être aimer cela faisait si mal, il voulait disparaître, être de nouveau glacial au moins il ne connaissait peut-être aucun autre sentiment que la haine mais la haine n'était destructrice envers lui, elle était son amie, sans doute la plus fidèle. Il allait retrouver son unique amour : « My love is vengeance ».

A peine avait-il mis les pieds dans la salle comme que Pansy lui sauta dessus. Il l'avait là sa vengeance, elle venait de lui donner une idée.  Hermione avait horreur qu'une autre mettre la main sur quelque chose qu'elle a eu et pire encore, elle a horreur du Drago qui ne considère les filles que comme leur objet même si avec elle c'était différent, les autres n'en restaient pas moins à ses yeux des filles d'un soir. Il observa une à une toutes les filles qui occupaient la grande, tentant de se rappeler de leur nom ainsi que de leurs défauts, il la vit alors assise là son Hermione à rigoler avec deux autres Gryffondors de la même année que lui, c'était elle pensa-t-il quand il aperçut la jeune fille à sa droite. Elle était certes beaucoup moins jolie qu'Hermione mais elle avait de beaux yeux bleues et une belle chevelure noire et puis la réputation d'être une commcommère de première. Elle s'appelle Parvati si son souvenir était exacte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il l'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il sentit une fille lui prendre le bras, il se retourna et vit de nouveau Pansy.

- Tu vas me lâcher, putain de merde dit-il en retirant son bras. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis pendant que t'y es rajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Parvati.

- Parvati murmura-t-il en interrompant les trois filles.

- Malefoy répondit-elle étonnée.

- En effet ! On m'a dit que tu étais doué en divination et j'aurais besoin d'aide. Tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

- T'aider répéta Hermione en pouffant.

- Oui pourquoi pas. Ce soir 9 h !

- Très bien, je passerai te chercher devant ta salle commune et puis on ira dans la mienne pour être au calme.

- Parfait approuva-t-elle.

Drago lui sourit puis partit satisfait, l'approche était faite.

Allez, un petit commentaire ? Je veux savoir si ça vous plait !


	6. Derrière jalousie se cache amour

Par amour… pour toi

Alors franchement, avoir 55 reviews pour 5 chapitres,  c énorme et je tiens à tous vous remercier du fond du cœur. Sérieux, je suis super ravie de partager mon histoire avec vous. Sinon, je m'excuse pour le chapitre 4, mais je l'ai mis en hâte donc désolé. J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les questions posées pour ce dernier chapitre et citez tout le monde, je crois. Et si c'est pas fait, hésitez pas à me le dire. Enfin, voilà quoi !

Pour ce qui rentre de vacances bon retour chez vous, et ceux qui s'en vont, et ben, à la prochaine fois.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Elwin : J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé en vacances au moins et qu'il a fait plus beau que chez moi. Sinon, ce qui lui dit, j'ai honte de le dire mais c'est pas de moi, enfin, j'espère que la suite de plaira et donne-moi ton avis.

m4r13 : Et bah, tu verras bien, ce sera la surprise !

Mirrabella : Bah heureuse qu'il reste digne d'un serpentard, sinon faut le recylcler. Quoi que je le verrais bien à Poussouffle ( LOL !) Non, c'est un Serpentard dans le cœur notre p'tit blond. ET puis, y en a marre des Drago tjs gentil, après tt il y a que nous qui le faisons gentil tt plein, et puis c tt.

virginie1 : la râleuse de service, non pardon chieuse, c'est vrai que c'est toi. LOL. Alors Miss je C tt, oui, j'étais trop occupé, c'est parce que je suis en vacances que j'ai rien à foutre. Faut que je trouve l'homme de ma vie, moi. Non, je l'attends patiemment mais je l'attends quand même. ET puis si à 18 ans, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et ben, je ne sortirais jamais. Et d'abord, t'es pas ma mère, tu n'es que ma meilleure copine, donc j'ai pas de compte à te rendre quoi que qu'après mure réflexion, je n'en rends pas à mes parents n'ont plus.

Et au faite t'en fait pour mon ego, il est au point mort et pour la fic sérieuse, c'est sur que tu as raison mais bon, il faut bien être sérieuse de tps en tps, et comme j'y suis pas dans la vie et ben j'y serai dans le fictif.

zeeve lelula : Comment oses-tu dire qu'il est méchant ce petit démon angélique. C'est l'une des 7 merveilles du monde d'Harry Potter, non, c'est la première merveille.

Sarah Lily Potter : Pour savoir ce que penses Mione, et ben lis la suite. Nous sommes que 3 à savoir et personne ne dévoilera la suite. Sinon pour les chapitres, je n'ai aucune date, je fais généralement quand j'ai eu le temps de répondre aux reviews ou alors en fonction du nombre que je reçois.

Milico : merci et voici la suite !

lil'ly : ça aurait pu être pire pour le pauvre Harry, il aurait pu les retrouver dans le même lit, ça aurait été drôle à imaginer, en effet. Mais bon, il avait besoin de décrocher un bon droit, c'est fait maintenant tt va pour le mieux pour lui, en tout cas.

Et sinon un grand merci à Stephanie, Cocotte, M dougy dog ( c bon, j'ai corrigé et désolé), virginie1 ( de m'avoir donné ton avis tout au long de l'écriture), hermione malefoy, zeeve lelula , draymione, lilouthephoenix, demoniak angel.

Chap.5 : Derrière jalousie se cache amour

Il entra dans la salle de bain, la tête ailleurs. D'ici 30 min, il avait rendez-vous et il ne savait pas encore comment il allait mettre son plan en œuvre.

- Tu pourrais avoir la décence d'attendre que je sorte hurla Hermione.

- C'est bon, j'ai pas fait attention répondit Drago. Et puis comme tu dis si bien, t'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu.

- C'est vrai que question femme t'es un expert.

- Peut-être pas ! mais ce qui est certain, mon coeur, c'est que je t'ai déjà vu.

- C'est pas parce que tu m'as déjà vu nue que ça te donne des droits d'entrée de ma salle de bain. Et si je ne suis pas ta puce Drago, je ne suis encore moins ton cœur gronda-t-elle en enroulant une serviette autour d'elle.

- C'est vrai, je suis … ton ami. C'est ça ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la pièce en furie. Malefoy 1- Granger 0. Quoiqu'elle avait gagné puisqu'en elle avait réussi à conquérir son cœur, ce qu'aucune n'avait jamais réussi. Elle lui avait montré un peu la lumière et en secret, il lui avait offert tout un univers.

Il se regarda un peu dans la glace, releva le col de sa chemise y déboutonna quelques boutons, passa un peu d'après rasage et remis une couche de gel et quand il parut satisfait , il alla à la rencontre de Pavarti. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu'il la vit arrivé.

- je suis en retard ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as rendez-vous après ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Euh, non pourquoi ?

- Tu es très beau.

Drago était choqué, si il s'était habillé aussi élégant c'était pour elle, enfin oui et non, c'était pour Hermione.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! On y va proposa-t-il en murmurant le mot de passe assez bas pour pas qu'elle l'entende.

Elle le suivit jusque dans sa chambre.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment étaient vos chambres. Elle est vraiment belle.

- Merci !

- Malefoy, si tu m'as demandé de venir , c'était pas pour la divination ? je me suis renseigné, tu n'as jamais pris cette matière.

- Et t'es quand même venue ?

- Je suis assez curieuse.

- C'est un vilain défaut tu sais murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mais également une qualité corrigea-t-elle avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser puis Drago devant cet élan se fit beaucoup plus entreprenant, plus vite, elle irait commérer et mieux se sera. Il lui retira avec délicatesse son tee-shirt mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux pas murmura-t-il.

- Je ne comprends plus rien là pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Tu ne me trouve pas assez bien.

- Tu sais comment je suis et comment je serai avec toi après cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme tu es avec toutes les autres filles : froid et distant !

- Froid et distant répéta-t-il. Si tu le sais, si vous le savez toutes, pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive encore à amener des filles dans mon lit.

- Tu crois que c'est une histoire d'amour qu'on vient chercher dans tes bras ? demanda-t-elle amusé. Ta réputation a fait le tour des écoles des premières années qui ne font que rêver de toi ou de Potter voir des deux à la fois, au 7e année qui veulent savoir si tu es à la hauteur de cette réputation.

- Tu vas pouvoir aller me la démolir alors suggéra Drago.

- Tu as peur pour ta réputation !

- Non, pas vraiment. Ma réputation, je m'en fous aujourd'hui. C'est pas vraiment ce qui compte le plus dans la vie.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est qui compte le plus alors ?

- La fille que j'aime.

- Tu joues dans le romantique maintenant émit-elle surprise.

- Disons que je ne suis plus égocentrique. Mon monde ne tourne plus autour de moi mais autour d'elle.

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter de tout, de rien suivit d' éclats de rire jusqu'aux larmes.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune, épuisé. Elle avait passé toute la soirée seule avec Harry ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quelque temps  et elle avait encore tous ces devoirs à faire. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Drago recouverte par les cris de Pavarti. Il n'avait pas changé pensa-t-elle.  Elle entra dans sa chambre, et se mit à son travail. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle pensait à Drago avec Pavarti. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie lui montait au nez, mais en fut bien vite écœurée. Drago était Drago et rien que ça devait lui suffire pour le voir autrement. Il n'était plus le gosse prétentieux et orgueilleux  quoi que après réflexion, si il était toujours prétentieux et orgueilleux mais à dose un p'tit peu réduite. Pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il était devenu mieux, meilleur.

Tes charmes m'étonnes

A tes baisers, je frissonne

Je suis attirée

Mon corps se laisse envoûtée

Comme le flot de mes pensées

J'ai envie de t'enlacer.

Il disait qu'il m'aimait et pourtant aujourd'hui c'était le corps d'une autre qui était dans ses bras. Ses yeux avait promis d'être toujours sage, de garder en vie mon image, loin de mon corps, m'aimer encore, dessiner mon visage, plus jamais toi mon idole, à tes paroles tu m'as fait le cœur lourd. Tes promesses n'ont pas tenu leur langue ainsi tu me laisses avec le gout  de rage, un goût amer, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit avec une gryffondor, elle était sa première conquête de cette maison, il ne fréquentait personne de cette maison alors pourquoi avoir choisi Parvati. Ce n'était pas la mieux ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione éprouvait de la jalousie envers une fille qui ne s'intéressait pas à Harry. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était qu'elle allait demain connaître dans tous les détails cette soirée. Parvati était l'une des plus grosses commères qu'elle connaissait, pourquoi Drago a-t-il choisi de passer sa soirée avec une fille comme ça. Elle ne comprenait pas et de toute façon, elle n'irait pas lui demander étant donné le froid de leur relation en ce moment. Son esprit vogua jusqu'à la première nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Jamais, à ce moment, elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Drago puisse être si doux et brute à la fois, qu'il arrive à lui faire atteindre un plaisir, une envie qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint jusqu'alors.

La fatigue la gagna rapidement et elle décida d'aller se coucher malgré le bruit de fond qui devenait de plus en plus fort. La jalousie de la jeune fille s'amplifia comme jamais. Elle était jalouse d'une chose qui lui appartenait pas, elle n'avait jamais été comme ça.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, elle s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de la chambre.

- B'jour lança Drago un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je croyais que tu voulais pas d'amis lança t-elle aussitôt.

- Bonjour Drago ! Bien dormi ? oui très bien et toi Hermione ? Tu sais que tu as une tête d'enterrement. C'est parce que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais le peu que j'ai réussi à faire, me suffira pour la journée.

- T'en as de la chance ironisa-t-elle.

- Je pense aussi. Surtout avec ta jupe qui nous montre bien le chemin. Comment veux-tu qu'après on ne dise pas qu'on pense à ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur la jupe et aperçut la fente qui se trouvait à son entrejambe au lieu d'être sur le côté. Elle sentit ses joues se coloraient de honte puis tourna rapidement sa jupe avant de quitter la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, elle ne trouvait rien à lui répliquer, elle se sentait intimidé en sa présence. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ?

A peine était-elle assise qu'Harry lui murmura.

- Tu connais pas la dernière ? Malefoy est amoureux !

- Amoureux… cette dernière réplique résonna dans sa tête comme résonne le tintement des cloches. Elle venait de subir un électrochoc. Parvati lui avait volé Drago. En une nuit, elle lui s'était emparé du cœur de celui qui l'aimait elle, Hermione Granger. Elle jeta un regard noir envers Parvati avant que Ron ne s'interroge.

- C'est cette rumeur qui te met dans cet état ? Mais ce qu'on aimerait tous savoir c'est qui est cette fille.

- Je sais pas murmura-t-elle dans un son inaudible automatiquement.

- En faite, j'ai pensé que comme avec Malefoy, tu es plus proche maintenant ( Harry lui jeta un regard noir) tu pourrais te renseigner.

- Et tu veux aussi que je lui demande de t'envoyer une invitation pour son mariage s'emporta-t-elle brusquement avant de quitter la salle sous le regard ébahi de Ron et d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- J' sais pas, elle doit être dans sa mauvaise période répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tu trouves qu'elle est bizarre 'Mione en ce moment ? elle ne réagit plus comme avant, elle est toujours sur la défensive et passe de moins en moins de temps avec nous.

- T'en fait pas ça va lui passer répondit Harry une lueur triste dans son regard.

Hermione marcha la tête baissée dans le couloir comme si le sol était devenu soudainement beaucoup plus intéressent alors qu'en réalité, elle cachait tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un vieil homme, celui qui gardait la salle commune et les chambres des préfets, elle prononça le mot de passe sans même lever la tête puis entra dans un long corridor. Elle ouvrit la porte et :

- Marie, Jésus, Joseph dit-elle une voix pleine de larmes quand elle entra dans une personne qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

- A non, moi c'est Drago répondit le jeune homme en relevant le menton de la jeune femme afin qu'elle voit son sourire.

- T'as pas que les cheveux de blond toi, ton cerveau a aussi été atteint répondit-elle d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

- Si c'est Miss je sais tout qui le dit ça doit être vrai ! approuva-t-il essayant de la faire sourire en vain.

Elle le contourna puis entra dans sa chambre en s'affalant sur son lit, éclatant en larmes.

Drago avait suivi sa route des yeux ne sachant pas si il devait continuer son chemin ou aller parler avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait battre. Cependant son cœur sur ce coup-là gagna son combat sur sa raison. Il entra à son tour de la chambre, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, lui fendit le cœur, elle n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Qui l'avait mis dans cet état, qui lui faisait ressentir toute cette peine ? il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne se laissa pas surprendre et ne releva pas la tête .

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer !

- …

- Granger, tu veux parler ?

- …

- Tu sais c'est pas grave, je peux parler pour deux même avec un cerveau de blond. ( Hermione lâcha un sourire que Drago surprit) J'ai réussi, se réjouit-il, tu as souri. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre la fille que tu aimes ?

- En faîte, j'aimerai bien mais mes sentiments paraît assez insignifiant à côté de tes larmes. Et qui t'as dit que j'aimais quelqu'un ?

- Voyons ! Déjà, il y a eu hier soir où je t'ai entendu avec Parvati, d'ailleurs tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer et puis cette rumeur qui dit que t'es amoureux !

- Je croyais que je ne comptais à pas pour toi, que tu ne voulais être que mon ami !

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi ou du moins… ce que je voulais croire reprit-elle.

- Soit plus précise !

- Je n'oublie pas tes gestes, tes caresses pourtant j'ai essayé mais je peux pas. Je suis électrisé à chaque fois que je te vois, soumise dès que tu poses tes mains sur moi. Je ne réponds plus de mes mots, plus de mes gestes Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois croire ?

- Crois que ce que ton cœur te dicte répondit-il en caressant son visage.

- Comprends que ce que ton cœur veut répondit-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

Le baiser d'abord réservé se fit de plus en plus brûlant comme si il avait été depuis trop longtemps refoulé, trop longtemps interdit.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite murmura-t-elle en se reculant un peu.

- Pardon, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

- Je veux que tu me respectes, je veux que tu m'aimes, je veux que…

Il la stoppa en l'embrassant.

- Je veux te respecter, je veux t'aimer et je ne veux plus te voir pleurer.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais être romantique tu sais.

- Et je pourrais encore t'étonner !

- Alors étonnes-moi !

Hermione observa un instant les yeux de Drago, il était rempli d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui, il était heureux.

Drago, elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi avec les filles. Et plus les jours passaient plus, il lui était attentionné. Il l'étonnait, l'aimait même elle de son côté, n'arrivait pas à se décider, à choisir entre les deux garçons qu'elle aimait.

Et maintenant à vos reviews !


	7. Le choix

Par amour… pour toi

Bon alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle, ma fic avance bien et j'ai plein d'idée pour la fin. D'ailleurs, c'est une fin que je n'ai encore jamais lu ailleurs alors ça va être une première, je tiens à vous le signaler.

Sinon, désolé ( enfin moi, j'y suis plus que vous) mais mon PC est toujours pas réparé, je squatte encore celui des voisins.

Sinon, je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, je tiens à vous le dire. Et comme je n'ai pas eu toutes vos reviews au fur et à mesure, je ne fais pas de réponses, ( encore vous allez dire mais c'est pas de ma faute) aujourd'hui mais je répondrai à tosu au prochain chapitre.

Aussi je tiens à signaler qu'à partir de lundi, je bosse ( MISERE FINI LES VACANCES MAIS A MOI LES ….) donc plus de mises à jour en semaine, désolé, je ne reviens que le week-end.

Maintenant bonne lecture et donnez-moi vos avis car je reviendrai emmerder les voisins pour savoir ce que vous pensez.

Chap. 6 : Le choix

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais pourtant celle-ci, elles revenaient toujours comme ces sentiments pour Drago. Elle avait beau souhaité oublier quand elle se trouvait dans les bras d'Harry, que personne ne voit cette peine qui la rongeait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle le voyait même en fermant les yeux, quand Harry posait les mains sur elle, elle voulait que se soit Drago mais non. Elle aimait peut-être plus Drago qu'Harry mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire, elle n'osait choisir de peur de perdre en fin de compte le bon. Elle ne dormit pas ou peu cette nuit-là, elle voulait se réveiller avec une décision mais pourtant au petit matin quand elle le vit entrer dans la salle commune à moitié nu, la décision qu'elle avait choisi s'envola aussi. Elle avait choisi la nuit dernière la sécurité, l'amour, la protection permanente à la place du désir, de la volupté, de la luxure et cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago qui n'était sans doute que passager.

L'eau ruisselé encore sur le corps de Drago lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle. Hermione le dévora des yeux comme il le faisait si souvent avec elle puis se leva et marcha vers lui tel en prédateur guettant sa proie.

- Il faudrait que tu fasses un peu de musculation affirma Hermione en passant sa main sur le torse encore ruisselant de Drago.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je pense vraiment !

- Alors je connais un sport qui durcit bien répondit Drago un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres en l'enlaçant.

- Seulement murmura-t-elle en se dégageant, ça ne durcit pas là où il faudrait ton sport et tu t'essouffles trop vite rajouta-t-elle un sourire malicieux sur ces lèvres.

- Je vais devoir m'entraîner alors déclara-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, il est grand temps que tu te mettes à la course à pied murmura-t-elle en se desserrant de son étreinte après voir déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je déteste quand tu agis comme ça !

- Non, tu aimes que je me fasses désirée c'est là tout le problème trésor.

Elle lui redonna un baiser langoureux et quitta la salle commune au plus grand damne de Drago qui savait que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait dans la journée se serait dans les bras d'Harry qu'elle se blottirait, se serait ses lèvres qu'elle embrasserait et rien ne remédiera au mal qu'il ressentait juste à l'idée de la savoir avec lui. Mais le pire était que plus les jours passaient, plus il l'aimait et plus il avait mal. Elle devait choisir mais elle en était incapable alors il prenait son mal en patience et attendait. Un verdict qui tomberait sans doute en sa défaveur ou alors il tomberait jamais. 

 Il quitta la salle une dizaine de minutes plus tard son sac sous le bras pour le cours de potion. Encore un cours où il serait en sa présence, elle était si près de lui et pourtant si loin, même les mots ne qualifiait plus la douleur qu'il ressentait. Quand il arriva en cours, se fût la première personne qu'il vit et il la vit avec Harry, riant d'une des bêtises dîtes par l'un des deux gryffondors et il les envia pour la première fois depuis 7 longues années, il envia Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter car ils avaient eu la chance d'être les amis d'Hermione, car ils la connaissaient par cœur, car elle les aimait, c'était tous ça qu'il enviait.

Il l'observa rire, écoutant chaque écho de son rire cristallin, puis il regarda sa tenue, la vit sourire jamais avec lui, elle souriait autant, d'ailleurs il ne l'entendait que rarement rire. La solution devenait alors de plus en plus évidente pour lui, elle aimait Harry c'était plus que clair à ses yeux, tout dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son être dégageait cette impression, une impression de bien-être que quand elle était avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Ca ne va pas ?

- A chaque fois que je te voyais aujourd'hui, tu étais dans ses bras.

- Drago…

- Je ne supporte plus la simple idée qu'une autre personne puisse te regarder comme moi  je te regarde, qu'il te touche comme moi j'aimerai te toucher, qu'il t'embrasse comme je voudrais t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois.

- Drago, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Je peux aimer un gars dangereux mais je ne le ramènerai jamais chez moi. J'épouserai le garçon sage comprit-elle en cherchant au fond de ses yeux une lueur d'espoir qu'elle ne trouva pas.

- Je peux être sage…

- Non, Drago, je ne veux pas que tu sois sage. Je veux que tu restes toi-même murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime murmura-t-il  alors en capturant ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes.

- Que sans moi, tu ne vivrais plus.

- Sans toi, je ne serai plus de ce monde

- Pars maintenant ! murmura-t-il en lui lâchant la main.

- Drago…

- Non, Hermione, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Dans un sanglot muet, elle lui caressa la joue, puis déposa furtivement un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la salle commune.

- Hermione l'appela-t-il.- Elle s'arrêta, se retourna un instant cherchant un dernier contact avec ses yeux et continua sa route berçait par ses sanglots.

Elle lui aurait demander une preuve d'amour, il venait de lui offrir la seule qui le faisait souffrir sans qu'elle ne lui demande rien. Par amour, il lui avait rendu sa liberté, par amour, il l'avait laissé partir car pour lui, elle avait déjà trop souffert-   Il te faut quelqu'un pour te protéger, quelqu'un pour t'aimer, et ce quelqu'un ce n'est pas moi justifia-t-il avant qu'elle ne franchisse une dernière fois la porte.

Si c'était par amour qu'il l'avait laissé partir, il ne l'avait pas fait avec son cœur car il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de ses lèvres. Il la laissait partir mais pas avec plaisir. Parce que sa place était avec Harry, parce qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Elle avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant, il avait choisi son camps pour elle, grâce à elle, il savait aujourd'hui qui il était. Et le prix qu'il devait payer ?

Il allait souffrir, souffrir parce qu'il l'aimait et elle moins qu'il ne le voudrait. Il voulait la protéger, la chérir, l'aimer mais il n'était pas celui dont elle avait besoin. Au fond d'elle, c'était Harry qui la faisait vibrer et il le savait. Il n'avait pas eu le choix même s' il l'aimait c'était par, pour cet amour qu'il la laissait partir car il n'était pas assez fort pour deux.

Il avait perdu la guerre sans même avoir pris la peine de mener une seule bataille. Hermione resterait avec Harry, il avait été fou d'y croire, de vouloir même malgré que les mots entre eux étaient si simple, comme la vie était merveilleuse depuis qu'elle était là. Il n'avait jamais  ressenti ça comme si il voyait le ciel pour la première fois. Il voudrait disparaître dans ses baisers, chaque jour il l'aimait de plus en plus. Les saisons peuvent changer, l'hiver remplacé l'été mais jamais son amour résistera jusqu'à la fin des temps même si elle n'était plus là.

- Hermione murmura-t-il, je t'aime !

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec elle, il faisait tout pour l'éviter car sans que ça paraisse, il souffrait trop, elle le faisait souffrir sans même le vouloir, le savoir. Elle avait rejoint Harry le soir même en larmes mais ne s'était pas expliqué. Harry ne lui avait rien demandé, il l'avait juste consolé, était présent comme devait être un petit ami.

Cependant quelque chose manquait, elle ne parlait plus, ne riait plus, réfléchissait sans cesse à la raison qu'avait poussé Drago à rompre avec elle. Tout était de sa faute, c'était elle qui sans le savoir, sans avoir décider à temps qui elle voulait, il avait pris sa décision à sa place et elle n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Peut-être avait-il raison il n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. Elle devait arrêter de se torturer et vivre, elle aimait Harry et ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre lui aussi.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre faisant bien attention à éviter tout contact avec Drago puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle alla directement déjeuner dans la salle commune où elle se lova dans les bras d'Harry seulement plus elle tentait de se rapprocher de lui et plus elle s'en éloigner car Drago ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, heureusement sa peine même si elle durerait des années , les cours se termineraient sous peu et par conséquent plus jamais il n'aurait affaire à celle qu'il aimait, la seule qui avait réussi à s'emparer de son cœur. Seulement signifiait que plus jamais il n'effleurerait sa peau pour avoir un contact, plus jamais il ne croiserait ses yeux marrons et n'entendrait son rire cristallin résonnait dans la salle commune. Il ne la taquinerait plus quand elle travaillerait , ne l'observerait plus quand elle serait avec Harry. Il n'y aurait qu'une Hermione dans son esprit mais ce serait celle qu'il avait eu, désiré, aimé à 17 ans et pas la femme qu'elle deviendra après Poudlard. Maintenant, elle était à un autre et rien que cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur. A quoi bon, cette pauvre vie, à quoi bon tous les matins, il n'y aura que du chagrin ? Est-ce le prix qu'il avait à payer pour les crimes de son père ou pour sa méchanceté, mais quelque qu'en soit la raison, il acceptait le prix qu'il avait à payer.

Il se promenait seul sur le bord du lac comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il n'était plus avec elle. C'était le seul moment où il était vraiment seul et que son cœur arrivait à oublier toute sa peine, comme si la pureté de l'air le nettoyait quand elle lui fouettait le visage. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette balade ne serait pas comme d'habitude mais il ne le savait pas.

Il entendit des pas résonnaient derrière lui mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. De toute façon depuis qu'elle n'était plus près de lui, plus rien ne le préoccupait.

- Malefoy l'interpella un jeune brun.

- Tu me suis maintenant ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Ce que je ressens n'est pas important !

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? demanda le jeune homme entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je l'ai laissé partir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est elle qui l'a fait ? Je veux juste savoir si tu l'aimes Drago ?

- Et alors ! qui va pleurer le pauvre Malefoy, personne ! Maintenant dégage !

- Malefoy,

- Je ne veux pas de pitié, et encore si elle vient de toi Potter murmura-t-il la voix tremblante. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Harry se retourna, le regarda un instant et continua sa route sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question parce qu'après lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur ses joues, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il pleurait aussi librement et pour Hermione. Jamais avant même si sa peine était immense, il ne s'était autorisé à pleurer car pleurer c'est pour les faibles et c'est pas digne d'un Malefoy.

Il regarda Harry s'éloigner, partir rejoindre la seule femme qui réussissait à hanter ses rêves et à chavirer son cœur. Puis baissa la tête résignée, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait choisi lui en fin de compte si il ne l'avait fait partir pensa-t-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Maintenant à vos claviers pour un superbe avis. JE L'ATTENDS !


	8. chap 6

Par amour... pour toi

Bon alors déjà bonne nouvelle, j'ai retrouvé ma connexion à internet, quoi que vous ne vevez sans doute pas être aussi content que moi. Ensuite, et ben, la suite de l'histoire avance bien mais je crois que je n'écris pas assez vite car les chapitres m'ont bientôt rattrapé mais bon et en plus à partir de lundi, je passe toute ma semaine à l'armée.

Sinon, je voulais atteindre les 90 reviews avc ce chapitre et c chose faite, grave à vous alors un ENORME MERCI à vous tous qui me suivez depuis le début de cette histoire.

Alors maintenant les mises à jour se feront le vendredi soir et peut-être le dimanche si j'ai eu le temps de bien avancé l'histoire dans la semaine pour vous mettre quand même deux chapitres à moins que Virginie ne vous les mette elle, dans la semaine seulement si elle juge que le chapitre a eu assez de reviews. Et elle est pire qu'un militaire.

Mais, je ne pense pas par contre, et j'en suis désolé pouvoir en mettre un le week-end prochain, car le chapitre suivant va être assez long, faut que je comble celui-là qui est vraiment, vraiment ridicule. Mais après, je V vous faire attendre super longtemps pour pondre la suite als, je ne la mettrai que plus tard ou Virginie le posera dans la semaine d'après, désolé.

Maintenant chose promis chose dûe, voici les réponses aux reviews à partir du chapitre 5:

réponses au chapitre 5 ( 6 sur le site):

Elwin : Déjà merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil et désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre. Franchement ! Mais sinon, alors il y a des passages tirés de chansons, d'autres de séries et d'autres encores de films. alors si tu veux savoir quoi et tiré d'où, il faudrait que tu sois beaucoup plus précise. Enfin voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaire autant.

Loe: Ravie d'avoir attirer de nouvelles têtes et merci pour ce compliment ( je parle de mon style d'écriture). j'espère que ma fic te plaît toujours autant.

Merci à Dragonia, Hermione Malefoy ( t'a vu comment il a régia ls je ne V pas épiloguer dessus), Raphou, Amélie, Stephanie, zeeve lelula, Vengeresse, m4r13, Elissia.

Pour ma petite annonce:

Hermione99: Ca y est, mon pc est en état, donc pas trop de retard, ça va. et de toute façon, tu sais que moi je n'ai pas de fic en retard vu que je ne les publie que terminé ( hormis celle-là que j'écris toujours mais on a encore du temps). Et sinon ravie que mes trois autres chapitres te plaisaient.

Liline1996: et ben merci et voilà la suite

Pour le chapitre 7 maintenant ( 8 sur ):

Sln: Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de faire du meix que je peux et que tout reste parfait même si à la fin ma fic devient une fic super sérieuse.

Lady Lyanna: Merci pour le C génial et pour la phrase, si tu es fan de X men, tu l'as déjà entendu, elle est dedans. c'est Jean qui dit ça à Logan dans le 2. mais je la trouvais toute chou alors fallait que je l'introduise.

Cily: Bonne impression? Seul ce chapitre te le dira ... ( LOL) et merci pour ta review.

Carol: Parfait? Non, je ne pense pas, il devrait y avoir des tas de choses que je devrais améliorer mais je suis la reine de la paresse alors je ne refais jamais ce que je fais. mais je fais du mieux que je peux et une fois que ça me plaît et que c'est passer à le censure ( je te précise que Virginie lis tout mes morceaux de fics après écriture) et ben, je ne modifie que rarement. Mais voilà la suite quand même.

m4r13: J'aime trop ta review, le départ est super triste ( "Que de regrets et de souffrance ds ces qq mots... Pauvre Drago, si amoureux") et après c'est carrément une autre pensée, ça m'a fait trop rire quand je l'ai lu. Alors pour répondre à ta question la suite est ben c'est maintenant.

zeeve lelula:  Quel plaisir de te revoir à chaque chapitre, une fan, une vraie , une pure et une dure (-: LOL :-) et pour ta question c'est: autant de fois que tu voudras ma chère mais au minimum à chaque chapitre, ça fait bien et ça gonffle le nombre de reviews. Et ben, la suite la voilà en tt cas. Bisous et j'attend encore ta review comme d'habitude. biz

liline1996: La suite est déjà écrite tu sais sinon je mettrai beaucoup plus de temps à publier, tu peux me croire. Et sinon voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bisous

M dougy dog : Et ben, la voilà la suite. Donne moi vite ton avis sur ce chapitre.

Socute : Si tu as trouvé ce chapitre triste, et c'est vrai qu'il est et ben, avec la suite quoi que pas le suivant, ils seront encore pire. Tu peux me croire. Et je continue sans soucis. Merci pour ta reviews.

Hermione99 : SI ça peux te rassurer moi aussi j'attends la suite car je ne sais pas necore ce que je vais mette. quoi que si mais c'est pas officiel, c'est juste mon esprit qui travaille en boucle pour que la fin soit aussi digne que tout les autres chapitres. Car cette fic, j'y travaille vraiment avec énormément de plasir grace à vous tous qui m'encourageait. Ca fait super plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié. C géant et ça motive trop.

slydawn : J'ai bien vu que tu as rattrapé ton retard et ça faitr super plaisir d'avoir une lectrice comme toi ( et comme tous les autres aussi). Merci de m'encourager !Pour la parodie, y a pas de quoi, tu as été la seule à la demander alors c'est logique que je te le dises après tout. Et puis merci d'avoir reviewer chaques chapitres, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Et sinon pour toutes questions ou plûtôt tes certitudes, moi, je ne dis rien, j'ai signé un contrat avec moi même pour rien dévoiler même sous la torture, ça se fait pas du tout sinon il n'y a plus de suspens. Alors j'attends maintenant ton avis sur ce chapitre. Bisous

Elwin: Que veux-tu, je ne vois pourquoi ça devrais toujours être nous ( les filles) qui pleurons pour un mec après tout. ET puis le pauvre p'tit bonhomme fait ce qu'il peut. mais t'en fait pas, son morale va remonter au beau fixe dans peu de temps. Et pour le passage Moulin Rouge, tu n'as pas cru, il était bien dedans. C une chanson que j'adore que j'ai mis. ET puis pour l'originalité, t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave ou je te fais confiance tu vas trouver.

La folle: Tu c que moi aussi on me surnome comme ça, mais c'est vrai que je suis carrément conglé comparé à mes copines qui sont super calmes. Mais, je suis fière de l'être au moins, je fais de la distraction. Et sinon, ravie d'attirer de nouvelles têtes, ça fait super super plaisr ( j'en ai marre, je ne trouve rien d'originale à mettre). Alors j'attends un nouvel avis. et merci pour celui-ci.

Hanna2mars: et ben la voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture

Chap 7 : Parle-moi !

Elle était assise depuis plusieurs minutes au bord du lac, les genoux repliés sous son menton, le regard fixé sur les ronds que faisait l'eau. Elle semblait ailleurs mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les bruits de pas derrière elle se rapprochaient, elle ne se retourna pas sachant déjà qui s'était.

- 'Mione, je ne sais plus quoi te dire, je ne trouve plus aucun mots de ces mots qui te faisait rire et de ceux que tu trouvais beau. J'ai tant de fois voulu te parler, j'ai tant de fois renoncer. Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer. Oh dis-moi…, parle-moi, je ne sais plus si je dois continuer ni comment te garder ?… Tu es là mais tu es si loin de moi ! Je ne sais plus si tu veux poursuivre cet amour qui n'en plus . Je ne sais plus que souffrir, souffrir autant que j'y ai cru. Mais je sais qu'il me faut survivre et avancer un pas de plus pour qu'enfin cesse la dérive des moments à jamais perdu. Il y a la vie dont on rêvait celle qui commençait, mais peu à peu, je la vois s'éloigner. Parle-moi, je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer et si je dois continuer. Oh, dis-moi, oh dis-moi, dis-moi si tout est terminé, si je dois m'en aller ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry ! murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par me dire simplement la vérité 'Mione ! répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en prenant son visage pour trouver son regard mais elle le dévia. Sois honnête, c'est tout ce que je veux !

- Ca remonte à tellement longtemps murmura-t-elle dans un son inaudible. Ca remonte à tellement longtemps reprit-elle un peu plus fort surmontant ses sanglots. Je souffrais, tu me faisais tellement souffrir à ce moment… ce soir-là, je me souviens… tu m'avais annoncé que tu m'avais trompé un soir où tu avais trop bu. Je me sentais désemparé, trahi, et puis il était là, à la place où tu aurais dû être. Je voulais que tu souffres autant que tu m'avais fait souffrir alors j'ai couché avec lui. C'était seulement du sexe, pour lui et pour moi. Et puis dans le sexe s'est installé un jeu : séduire. Il m'a découverte, il m'a aimé et moi je le sentais, je le savais même si je n'ai pas voulu le voir. C'était les vacances ensuite ! J'ai oublié ou mis de côté pour savoir où j'en étais avec toi, avec nous, savoir si je t'aimais encore. Je savais la réponse, en faîte , je la connaissais dès le départ et là, je l'ai revu. Je l'appréciais. Je l'aimais, je  l'ai su quand la rumeur c'est répandu qu'il aimait une fille. J'étais tellement jalouse d'elle, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Harry, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te tromper, je te jure. -

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- J'essaye de choisir. Mais j'y arrive pas ! J'ai peur de dire oui à l'un et que ce soit l'autre. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de le perdre. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Comment peux-tu aimer un mec comme lui ? Comment peux-tu aimé Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est pas Malefoy que j'aime rétorqua-t-elle. J'aime Drago. Je l'aime car il est gentil, parce qu'il m' aime, parce qu'il a toujours été honnête avec moi, parce qu'il me fait sourire.

- Gentil ? répéta-t-il ahuri. Si ça peut te rassure, il t'aime aussi ( une lueur traversa le regard d'Hermione et il aperçut ses yeux pétillés) Tu as déjà choisi Hermione, au fond de toi, tu sais déjà la réponse. J'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement entre nous murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle voyait son ombre s'éloigné d'elle pourtant dans son cœur la blessure était immense.

- Harry hurla-t-elle en se levant. Qu'est-ce serait la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pourrais me faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'elle est la plus belle  chose que tu ferais par amour ? reprit-elle.

- Il sortit d'autour de son cou un pendentif, le retira et s'approcha d' elle pour le l' accrocher au sien.-

- C'était à ma mère expliqua-t-il. Ne le perds pas, j'y tiens !

- Merci murmura-t-elle en posant une main dessus, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Garde-le, en souvenir de moi, de notre histoire.

- Harry ! elle posa sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Il répondit à son baiser avec peine puis partit en direction du château.

Elle refoula ses larmes et chassa celle qui tombait d'un geste rapide avant de se lever, et de courir en direction du château. Elle devait le voir, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle lui avoue. Son cœur battait la chamade, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, les yeux pétillèrent rien qu'à la pensée de le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas compris que c'était lui qu'elle lui voulait avant mais maintenant qu'elle le savait, plus jamais elle ne le cacherait. Elle se mit à courir de plus e plus vite et s'arrêta que devant le portrait du chevalier qui gardait leurs chambres à bout de souffle. Elle prononça rapidement le mot de passe puis s'engouffra dans la salle.

Je suis désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre. Sinon, je vous rappèle qu'après toutes les mises à jour si j'ai pas eu le temps de la faire le week-end, je veux dire préparer les chapitres à mettre, ne seront fait que le samedi ou dimanche. Donc vous tournerez par un chapitre par semaine si j'avance ma fic comme je le veux et pas le week-end prochain, enfin, je pense pas mais j'espère quand même avoir le temps. Désolé mais je bosse à partir de lundi et je ne rentre chez moi que le vendredi soir.

J'espère que ce petit ( car c'est vraiment petit) vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires et pas la peine de dire que c'est petit, minuscule, je le sais déjà. Et je m'en excuse.


	9. Je t'aime Drago

Par amour… pour toi

**100 reviews**, c'est génial et c'est grâce à vous. JE VOUS REMERCIE BEAUCOUP et je tenais à vous le dire. Donc merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre, c'est toujours génial de voir un avis de votre part et à ceux qui vienne juste d'arriver.

Sinon, je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris mais vous savez tous que je bosse ce mois-ci, enfin, bossez pas trop mais je ne suis pas chez moi alors je ne peux pas non plus faire ce que je veux. Ca rigole pas à l'armée ! Mais comme ce que je fais, ce que je vis ça me plait, je préfère m'investir à fond pour ce mois-ci. Et puis tous les soirs, je sors, alors ça me décale vachement dans mes réglages de sommeil et dans ma vie pépère. De plus, mes week-end sont surchargés, je n'ai même pas le temps d'allumer mon ordi.

Maintenant je réponds à vos reviews et puis je vous envoie le chapitre.

M dougy dog : bien je continue ne t'inquiète pas avec du mal car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée en ce moment, je suis préoccupé par tous ses militaires qui partagent ma vie. Et puis voilà la suite ! Bisous

liline1996 : vi, tu te répète mais on s'en lasse pas, t'inquiète pas. Merci encore et bonne lecture.

lil'ly : Il me semble pas que tu m'es beaucoup reviewer comme tu le demandes mais c'est très gentil à toi de le faire quand même. Sinon, pour les preuves d'amour heureusement que ça en dis beaucoup mais chut faut pas non plus le dire aux garçons. Bonne lecture

Elissia : Désolé que ça n'est pas été plus rapide mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Sinon et ben merci pour ta review et voilà la suite

zeeve lelula: A vos ordre chef, je continue! T'as vu même le week-end, je garde l'esprit militaires. Faut que j'arrête de fréquenter les bases moi, je vous jures ! Bon, bah, je te dis à la fin de ce chapitre, quand j'aurais l'heureuse surprise de voir une review de toi et au prochain pour la réponse. BISOUS

m4r13 : il fait ce qu'il peut le pauvre Harry, fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus, enfin surtout à moi car il devait être 1h quand j'ai écris ses passages là. Mais, le pauvre, ce n'est pas une preuve matériel qu'elle voulait la miss. Réfléchis à la plus belle preuve qu'on puisse faire si ce n'est que de te laisser partir parce que tu es malheureuse. Enfin, chacun son avis et ses opinions sur la question après, cela ne reste que le mien.

Slydawn: Je fais ce que je peux, je t'assures pour vous maintenir en haleine et j'y arrive alors c'est super. Et pour l'énumération, par contre ce n'était pas fait exprès mais j'avais dès le départ dans l'idée de couper ce chapitre là. Tant mieux , si ça rend aussi bien que ça.

Sln : merci d'adorer autant. Et voilà la suite !

Hanna2mars : et ben, merci beaucoup déjà pour ta review et puis la voilà la suite.

Chap. 8 : Je t'aime Drago !

Elle l'appela plusieurs dans le salon mais il ne répondait pas puis d'un pas décidé, elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle le trouva enfin, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide.

- Drago répéta-t-elle en courrant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en le levant soudainement surpris, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, en faite depuis qu'il ne la voyait plus.Je croyais que tu devais partir avec Harry !

- Tu me manquais trop. Je n'en pouvais plus. Sans toi, chaque respiration n'était que douleur.

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Je reste enfin… si tu veux de moi.

Drago la regarda un sourire aux lèvres puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- J'ai tant espéré que tu reviennes murmura-t-il en capturant ces lèvres. Je t'aime souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Je ne veux pas me réveiller !

- Ouvres les yeux, tu ne rêves pas, Drago !

- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de te voir comme j'ai besoin de respirer, sans toi je ne vis plus. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi avant de te perdre, à quel point je t'aimais. Sans toi, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne veux plus te perdre, je veux te donner ma vie, mon corps, mon sang. Ne me laisse plus l'occasion de partir.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me quitter.

- Je t'aime articula-t-elle dans un souffle avant de capturer violemment ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser plus que refoulé.

- Je t'aime aussi répondit-il dans un murmure avant de répondre à son baiser avec autant de violence et de tendresse qu'elle en mettait elle.

Il l'enlaça pour la sentir encore plus près de lui, plus proche. Elle était partie beaucoup trop longtemps et le manque que son corps ressentait avant disparu dans ce baiser. Elle était là près de lui, enfin.

Hermione se fit de plus en plus entreprenante avec Drago, elle pressa son corps contre le sein, Drago la serra alors encore plus près de lui, puis enleva son débardeur quand il vit qu'elle levait les bras vers le ciel. Il se sépara alors de sa bouche sous les gémissements plaintifs d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il enlevait ses lèvres des siennes.

- Impatiente ? demanda Drago amusé.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione captura les lèvres de Drago à nouveau puis se mit à titiller sa langue mais elle éprouva alors un besoin de le sentir encore plus prêt. Elle descendit ses lèvres sur son corps, dévorant chaque parcelle dénudé qui s'offrait à elle, puis elle détacha chaque bouton, un à un, sensuellement. Puis entreprit d'embrasser le torse de son partenaire avec délicatesse, amour même si elle ressentait encore ce sentiment de manque. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, qu'il ne fasse qu'un l'espace de quelques minutes.

Drago se laissa diriger par son amour, même si son bas ventre devenait quelques peu douloureux, il s'allongea sur le dos entraînant Hermione avec lui.

- Tu sais quoi ? murmura Hermione en s'installant sur lui avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Non quoi ?

- Mon crapaud vient de se transformer en un très beau prince. Tu avais raison, c'est toi celui que j'attendais patiemment depuis toute petite.

- Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas très grande aujourd'hui ! taquina-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres pour se retrouver en position dominante afin de contrôler toute riposte de sa part.

- Fais-moi l'amour Drago, demanda-t-elle en un souffle quasi-inaudible

Drago lui déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres puis alla parsemer son corps, il lui caressa les seins, son ventre. Hermione posa une main sur celle de Drago puis elle le guida jusqu'à son intimité. Drago y engouffra un doigt puis sous la demande de la jeune femme lui y ajouta un second. Le souffle d'Hermione saccadé sous les va-et-vient des doigts de Drago, son corps se cambra, elle poussa quelques gémissements puis Drago retira sa main puis alla de nouveau capturer ses lèvres. Il s'installa correctement sur elle puis Hermione se retourna afin d'être au dessus du jeune homme. Elle lui jeta un regard rempli d'amour et de joie, ensuite elle alla embrasser le corps de Drago jusqu'à sa verge où elle y déposa de légers baisers rempli de douceur et de tendresse. Puis elle remonta de nouveau prendre possession de ses lèvres avant de se retourner. Dans un simple coup de rein, Drago s'installa en elle. Sous le rythme que lui imposa Hermione, il exécuta plusieurs va-et- vient coupés par des baisers puis il se libéra en elle dans un long râle émis des deux côtés.

Il la regarda dormir, elle ressemblait à un ange. Lui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil ayant trop peur qu'à son réveil, il ne s'aperçoive que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Il caressa sa peau nu avec lenteur et légèreté afin de ne pas la réveiller. Cependant quand il rompit tout contact avec sa peau, il l'entendit murmurer.

- non, ne t'arrêtes pas !

- Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment endormi toi, contesta-t-il en reposant ses mains sur son corps.

- Tu es perspicace !

- Je pense aussi approuva-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci susurra-t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Pour ses préliminaires se moqua-t-elle.

- C'était bien, non ?

- J'ai connu mieux mais tu vas faire des progrès n'est-ce pas ?

Drago coupa le contact de son corps sur le sien sous un cri plaintif émis par hermione.

- Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner murmura-t-il.

- Idiot lâcha-t-elle en arborant une mine boudeuse.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime trésor !

- Dis tu veux pas t'entraîner ici, avec moi ?

- La proposition est assez alléchante, 'Mione mais bon, j'ai besoin d'entraînements pour la musculation rajouta-t-il

Il se leva sur ses mots mais Hermione passa ses mains autour de sa taille et le ramena sur le lit auprès d'elle.

- Je t'interdis de partir ?

- Tu m'interdis !?!

- Absolument !

- Alors si madame m'interdit, je me dois t'obéir ?

- Sous peine de voir ta maison diminué de tous ses points, il vaudrait mieux !

Drago sourit, puis se baissa vers son visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille puis lentement descendit vers sa bouche pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Hermione coupa ce baiser puis posa ses mains autour du visage de Drago pour le regarder ou plutôt l'admirer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te regarde c'est tout murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime Drago.

- Granger, quelle est ton plus beau rêve ? Et si tu me dis avoir tes examens avec les meilleurs notes, je me tue !

- Être dans tes bras, Malefoy. C'est mon plus beau rêve !

- Vœu exaucé souffla-t-il en le serra précieusement contre lui.

- Et en plus, il est un homme romantique murmura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis tout ça moi… Dis donc j'en ai de la chance ! lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Non, c'est moi qui est de la chance de t'avoir, Drago.

- 'Mione, Harry…

- Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais ou plutôt il l'a deviné.

- Il est venu me voir un soir et m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu avoua-t-elle.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir faire des choses immenses…

- Des choses immenses ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

- Non, pardon, des petites choses mais ce sera immense car on sera tous les deux.

- Et si on commençait maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Viens avec moi, habilles-toi et suis-moi.

Drago s'exécuta sans commentaire et la suivit. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune, main dans la main avec lui mais quand elle s'apprêta à pousser la porte, il la retient.

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu veux faire ? Après, il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière !

- J'ai des amis à te présenter. Et puis, ne voulions nous pas rassembler les maisons ?

En guise de réponse, il poussa la porte. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, les Serpentards affichèrent une mine entièrement dégoûté et les Gryffondors de même. Tandis que les autres élèves des 2 autres maisons regardèrent intrigués et curieux.

Hermione releva la tête et serra plus fort la main de Drago pour s'assurer qu'elle n'affrontait pas ça toute seule, puis elle s'approcha d'Harry et de Ron.

- Je vous présente Drago murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pour lui que tu l'as laissé partir toussa Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part d'Harry.

- Elle est géniale, ne la fais pas souffrir.

- T'en fais pas, il va prendre soi de moi, Harry.

- Je sais et c'est ça qui me fait mal, tu ne reviendras jamais avec moi.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Harry ! dit le jeune homme en tendant une main vers Drago.

Hermione s'installa alors à la table des Gryffondors avec Drago. Toutes les discussions cessèrent alors et fixèrent. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis se leva brusquement.

- Reprenez tous vos discussions, ou je retire 150 points à chaque maison pour intolérance.

- Elle y va un peu fort marmonna Ron.

Des chuchotements de protestations retentirent alors dans la salle. Hermione arbora un sourire fière puis se rassit.

- Au moins, il y a du bruit dit-elle en serrant la main de Drago.

- Tu crois pas qu'il y a abus de pouvoir ?

- Non, il y a protection de notre vie privée, Mr Malefoy.

- Alors dans ce cas…

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ils s'y feront ! la rassura Drago.

- De toute façon, je m'en contre fiche. Il n'y a que toi qui compte lui susurra-t-elle avant de répondre à son baiser.

Harry se leva alors brusquement de table et sortit de la salle. Hermione jeta un regard désolé à Ron qui s'apprêtait à le rejoindre.

- Laisse, j'y vais !

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée désapprouva le jeune homme.

- Dans une semaine, c'est la fin des cours alors je m'en fiche si c'est pas une bonne idée, c'est mon ami et c'est moi qui le fait souffrir.

- De toute façon, quoi que je dises tu iras, alors vas-y !

- Merci !

Elle sortit de la salle en courant après le jeune homme. Il était assis dehors sous le saule au bord de l'étang.

- Harry…

- J'ai pas envie de parler 'mione.

- Je sais. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harry. Crois-moi, je connais parfaitement cette peine qui t'envahit et je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Il y a temps de choses qu'aucun de nous voudrait.

- Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Pour les même raisons qu'il l'avait fait avant moi, Hermione. Je t'aime, je le sais, tu le sais mais c'est pas ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux. Je voulais ton bonheur et j'ai réalisé que ce ne serait pas auprès de moi que tu le trouverais mais avec lui.

- Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné avant même de le savoir, mais je ne pourrais jamais oublié. Avec le temps peut-être mais laisse-moi le temps, s'il te plait.

- Tu as toujours été présent pour moi, un grand frère protecteur, aimant. Retrouvons cette amitié qui nous liait et qui nous lie encore. J'ai besoin de cette amitié pour avancer, Harry.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à te perdre, 'Mione mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas te garder. Un jour, tout ira mieux, je te le promets mais en attendant laisse-moi le temps d'accepter que tu es avec un autre.

- Les promesses, ça se trahit, tu sais !

- Mais moi, je les ai toujours tenu.

- Alors promets que tout deviendra à nouveau comme avant, Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir que ça ne changera pas notre amitié, que tu seras là quand je reviendrais.

- Si, je te disais non, ça ne t'empêcherai pas de partir Hermione. Je peux te laisser partir dans les bras de Malefoy car tu l'aimes, je peux faire un effort avec lui car tu le veux mais ne me demande pas d'accepter votre union sous prétexte que je suis ton ami, ça je ne le peux pas et je ne le veux pas.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu oublieras, Harry ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Rejoins-le, il t'attend !

- Harry dit-elle faiblement.

- Il a changé par amour pour toi, Hermione. Maintenant, il te mérite plus que moi qui n'est jamais rien fait. Il t'attend, il t'aime, avec lui tu seras protégée, aimée, choyée.

- Je voulais pas … je suis désolé murmura-t-elle en partant.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner un poids sur le cœur, celle qu'il aimait tant.

Hermione arriva dans l'entrée du château, Drago était assis sur les marches, elle s'installa à côté de lui, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. Drago ne dit rien, aucune paroles pour la réconforter car il savait que rien n'y ferait.

Dans peu de temps, elle irait mieux, Poudlard serait achevé. Après la pluie vint le beau temps, il le savait. Harry reviendrait quand il sera prêt à affronter son regard mais pas avant. Et Hermione irait beaucoup mieux.

- Je t'aime lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, Drago, je t'aime répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de relever la tête pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur qui se penchait vers elle pour déposer sur ses joues de légers baisers.

Seulement cette amour avait une limite qu'il avait oublié, cette limite était marqué par son sang. Il ne pourrait pas aller contre cette promesse qu'il avait faite à cause d'elle, il y a cela une éternité.

A Suivre….

Bon, vous avez vu, je me suis améliorer dans la coupure quand même. Sinon, une grande nouvelle pour vous. J'AI TERMINE MA FIC CETTE APREM !!!! oui, ça y est il ne me reste plus qu'à la publier, soit encore un ou deux chapitres, je ne sais pas encore. Mais préparez-vous à un grand suspens.

Sinon, vous savez quoi faire. Oui, un avis, c bien à ça que je pensais. Ce serai génial d'atteindre les 120 reviews avant la fin. Enfin, j'aimerai bien mais je ne vais pas m'en envoyer toute seul, ça semble logique.

Donc à vos clavier !!!

Et rendez-vous dans ma boite e-mail !


	10. je t'aime mais je n'ai pas le choix

Par amour… pour toi

Désolé d'avoir posté ce chapitre aussi tardivement mais en ce moment, je suis débordé. Et puis je voulais les 120 reviews et je ne les ai pas eu alors ça m'a pas motivé davantage non plus. Non, sérieux, c'est que je me suis blessée et puis, je me suis retrouvé coincer au fond de mon lit. Je sais que c'est pas une excuse mais c'est pas grave. Et puis, ça permet aussi à tous ceux qui sont en vacances de pouvoir rattraper leur retard.  
Maintenant, je réponds à vos reviews :

Virginie1 : que veux-tu que je te dise si tu ne te souviens plus de la suite. Ca prouve que tu fais vachement attention à nos fics et à ce que je fais ! et après tu te dis ma meilleure amie ? Lol, bien sur que tu l'es et puis heureusement que tu booste ma boite aux lettres car sinon, je n'aurais plus d'amis. LOL !

Quand à savoir si ce sera la meilleure de toute nos fics, je ne sais et je ne m'avancerais pas non plus car c'est prétentieux de dire que j'écris mieux que toi alors que je ne trouve de tout. Peut-être que l'histoire et bien mais tes fics aussi sont sublimes alors qui a savoir qui a fait la mieux, on s'en contre fous totalement ! Allez, je t'embrasse p'tite mademoiselle qui est plus vieille que moi. Ciao

PS : pour la fin, j'espère qu'elle en surprendras plus d'un sinon, ce sera pas drôle et je me serais fait chier pour rien.

liline1996 : Heu, je crois que ton disque est rayé l ! Faudrait voir à changer de sono ou à le nettoyer, je sais pas moi… LOL, cT pour rire. La fin, elle n'est pas encore là, désolé, c'est juste la suite. Pour la fin, faudra encore attendre. Pas de bol. Mais merci de me soutenir depuis le début, ça me fait super plaisir.

Pinki : et ben merci et je suis toujours contente de savoir que ma fic plaise à de nouvelles personnes.

Elwin : J'avais cru que tu m'avais oubli ! Mais non, je plaisante comme toujours. Quand à savoir si ils sont ensemble sans disputes, c'es plutôt le calme avant que la tempête Malefoy se déchaîne.

Zeeve Lelula : A chaque bonne chose à une fin, désolé mais bon, j'ai du me tromper en comptant les chapitres, il en reste un peu plus que ça, alors ne t'en fait pas. Tu auras de la lecture, c'est promis.

M dougy dog : Ravie que ça vous plaise ( Lol, je reprends la pub, ça me fait tripé cette phrase.) et ben, sinon voilà la suite

Livy : Désolé mais maintenant il n'y aura plus de couples au du moins plus celui de Harry et Hermione. Amis au passage, les deux que j'ai mis dedans sont mes préféré aussi.

Elissia : C'est super gentil de ta part t'écrire parce que je l'ordonne. Mais de toute façon, c'est comme ça que ça marche le chantage, non ? Sinon, merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard.

Hermione99 : Chacun a le droit de créer ses propres mots quand même , du moment que tu es comprise tu t'en fou. Et t'ai compris ( pour génialistique) donc, c'est bon, pas de soucis. Et pour la promesse, si je dévoile mes cartes dès le début, c'est plus drôle du tout ( surtout que l'idée mets venu à la fin) alors t'aurais eu du mal à en entendre parler. Enfin, voil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Slydawn : désolé que l'annonce de la fin te bouleverse à ce point mais fallait bien qu'elle se termine un jour de toute façon. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine suite !

LilouthePhoenix : Ca faisait longtemps, je crois que je n'avais pas vu. J'espère que les vacances ont été bonnes, ( je suppose que tu étais en vacances en tout cas). Et je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà la suite.

Aussi, je m'arrange à ce qu'il paraisse chou quand même sinon, c'est pas marrant.

Stephanie : La promesse ? Là est le savoir et comme tu es impatiente de savoir laquelle c'est et que moi je C déjà, et ben, cours vite lire. Et merci pour ta review !

Chap… : Je t'aime mais je n'ai pas la choix

_Flash-back :_

_Drago était allongé sur son lit, sa chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité ce qui reflétait alors son intérieur. Une fille, une sang de bourbe qui plus ait, avait réussi là où tant de personnes avaient échoué, elle lui avait fait ressentir l'amour. Elle venait de lui offrir un cadeau pour le reprendre aussitôt, pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi était-il si triste, si désemparé, plus rien ne lui importait même son père il ne le craignait. Il n'avait plus peur, plus de crainte face à la mort puisqu'elle venait de l'achever de la pire des manières. Elle l'avait rejeté alors qu'il avait changé, si c'était ça l'amour sans retour, il n'en valait pas le détour. Il se leva d'un bond quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit._

- _Jeune maître murmura une petite voix aiguë,_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Drago plein de haine. _

- _Votre père vous réclame dans son bureau, immédiatement continua l'elfe de maison la voix tremblante._

_Drago sortit alors précipitamment de sa chambre sans attendre que l'elfe rajoute quelque chose ni prendre la peine de le remercier._

_Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son père et entra._

- _Drago ! dit une voix rauque._

- _Père, je…_

- _Tu as pris ta décision ?_

_Son cœur se serra mais de toute façon, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien à perdre puisqu'il venait de perdre la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu aimé._

- _Je suivrais tes traces répondit-il sans aucun sentiments dans sa voix._

- _Je suis fier de toi, mon fils._

- _Merci père fit-il en baissant la tête._

- _Le lord veut que tu signes ça ordonna-t-il en tendant une plume et une feuille à son fils._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- _Ta promesse, Drago. _

_Drago s'approcha alors du bureau et prit la plume, deux sangsues sortirent alors de cette dernière et se fixèrent sur sa peau, il afficha une grimace mais n'émit aucun son puis signa sans prendre la peine de lire ou de demander un autre renseignement. Il savait que quand il aurait terminé cette année, il serait marqué pour toujours par la marque des ténèbres._

_Fin du flash._

Il continua à caresser ses cheveux d'un même geste régulier.

Dans une semaine c'est la fin des cours pensa-t-il.

- Ca ne va pas demanda Hermione en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main.

- Il faut que je te parle murmura-t-il.

- Je t'écoute !

- Non, pas ici.

Hermione se leva et prit la main de Drago, elle sortit dans le par cet s'installa près de la rive.

- Je t'écoute dit-elle.

- La dernière chose que je veux c'est te blesser mais à cet époque, je ne savais pas si tu ressentais des choses pour moi, il fallait que je prenne une décision,

- Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de dire ? demanda-t-elle ne se doutant pas des conséquences de cette révélation.

- Je t'aime Hermione mais j'ai fait une promesse et le seul moyen de détruire cet engagement c'est ma mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as promis ? murmura-t-elle sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Je vais me ranger contre Harry.

- Tu vas devenir un des leurs, un mangemort. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? C'était pour ça, que tu m'as fait partir ? Tu voulais me protéger de…

- Moi finit-il. Tant que tu es à mes côtés, tu es en danger, je suis dangereux. Je ne contrôle pas ma vie, Hermione. Et je suis un Malfoy.

- Tu es peut-être un Malefoy mais tu n'es pas ton père. Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ses traces Drago, tu es son fils pas son pantin ni un de ses sbires.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je ne suis pas énervé, Drago, je suis simplement déçue.

- Non coupa-t-il. Je vais devenir mangemort dans une semaine, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, je ne peux pas t'imposer cette vie.

- Je ne te demande rien. ( Drago voulut essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue) Ne me touche pas, je t'interdis de me toucher hurla-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers le château.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? pourquoi cette promesse ? Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si… ? Pourquoi devrait-elle se battre contre lui ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas, c'était Drago quoi qu'il choisisse de faire, il restait au fond celui qu'elle aimait. Cependant, après cette révélation, avait-elle le droit de l'aimer encore ?

Il la tuerait si Voldemort lui en donne l'ordre, il tuerait Harry, ses amis, sa famille, avait-elle le droit d'aimer un homme qui pouvait être monstrueux. Avait-elle le courage de vivre cette amour face aux regards des autres, elle devait choisir entre Drago et sa conviction. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepté de vivre avec un meurtrier, un être dépourvu de sentiments même si cet être est Drago. Avec la marque des ténèbres sur lui, il ne serait plus le Drago qu'elle connaissait, par conséquent, elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer.

Il l'avait trahi, il le savait. Maintenant combien il regrettait son geste, il avait tellement besoin d'elle, que sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Il s'assit sur la rive, et fixa l'eau pour ses perdre dans les méandres de son passé. Elle avait été sa seule lumière et même ça, il avait réussi à le gâcher. Maintenant qu'elle savait, il n'aurait plus la force d'affronter son regard, il l'aimait tant mais il se devait de lui parler, elle devait comprendre. Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait choisi alors elle se pourrait-elle se séparer de lui pour cette connerie d'ado. Il avait eu tort même avait-il eu le choix ?

Il se rechercha au plus profond de lui un souvenir heureux dans son enfance mais il n'en trouva aucun. Son père avait toujours été de glace face au monde, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, regretter un de ces actes. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait, allait-il devenir comme lui ? un être glacial, impartial et cruel.

Mais il s'en moquait totalement à cet instant. Il devait parler à Hermione, elle était obligé de l'écouter. Mais pour l'heure, il se devait de lui laisser le temps, d'accuser le coup.

Cependant, il la vit le soir assise sur le canapé. Elle avait un air triste, comme si elle portait toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules. Il venait de faire écrouler son univers, un univers où il avait enfin une place importante.

- Il faut qu'on parle dit-elle sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard.

- Je ne te demande rien, Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi Drago, plus maintenant. Si tu portes la marque des ténèbres, tu seras mon ennemi.

- Je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal, je t'aime.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'avoir avec mes sentiments. Tu crois que ce que je te dis c'est évident pour moi, que je ne souffre pas. Tu ne peux plus me dire ces mots-là, tu n'en as plus le droit.

- Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que …

- Ne cherches pas d'excuses, c'est ton choix. Tu as choisi le camp de Voldemort, moi celui d'Harry.

- Hermione, non fais pas ça…

- Je t'aime Drago mais cela n'influenceras plus mes choix, jamais ! Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour partir, après, je préviendrais le professeur Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je sais que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu ne laisses paraître et je t'aime ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Hermione, une dernière fois toi et moi.

- Pour faire quoi, cela nous fera souffrir encore plus. Demain au lever du soleil, tu n'en restera pas moins mon nouvel ennemi pleura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, Granger.

Elle commença à partir vers sa chambre mais il la retiens par le bras. Hermione se retourna vers lui, le regard suppliant comme si être près de lui, était une torture. Ses yeux pleuraient de souffrance, il captura ses lèvres avec tendresse pour échanger un dernier baiser. Il n'effleura d'abord que ses lèvres guettant toutes réactions de sa part mais quand elle répondit à son baiser, il glissa alors sa langue dans sa bouche puis laisser ses mains s'enroulaient le long de son corps.

- Une dernière fois coupa-t-elle.

Hermione s'agrippa à son cou, tandis que Drago la souleva, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la porta jusqu'à dans sa chambre et l'allongea précieusement sur le lit puis il descendit ses lèvres vers son cou, sa poitrine qu'il venait de découvrir. Il s'attarda sur chaque mamelon gonflé de plaisir puis il déposa de légers baisers sur son ventre s'arrêtant jusque à la limite de son string puis refit le chemin inverse stimulé par les gémissements d'Hermione. Il arriva à la hauteur de ses lèvres et les embrassa avec délicatesse. Hermione pivota pour se retrouver sur lui sans pour autant couper ce baiser qu'ils partageaient, puis elle lui enleva son tee-shirt noir et parsema le torse de Drago de baisers afin de descendre jusqu'à la ceinture. Elle défit son pantalon bientôt rejoint par le slip et déposa de doux baisers sur le sexe de son partenaire avant de l'engloutir. Drago se cambra sous les va et vient qu'effectuer sa partenaire et poussa des plaintifs gémissements quand celle-ci retira son membre de sa cavité buccale mais quand elle lui captura les lèvres, il les transforma en plaisir. Hermione commença alors à bouger légèrement sur Drago afin qu'il pénètre en elle.

Le lendemain matin quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Drago était debout les yeux rivés au dehors. Il regardait un couple de 3e année qui s'enlaçait tendrement, un pincement serra alors son cœur. Eux, ils pouvaient vivre en toute plénitude avec la personne qu'ils s'aimaient mais pas lui. Hermione le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, imprégnant chaque détail dans sa mémoire dans sa peau, retenant le parfum qu'avait la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas oublier la moindre chose de son histoire avec elle. Drago se retourna vers elle, les yeux pleins de promesses que jamais il ne pourrait réaliser.

- Il est quelle heure murmura-t-elle.

- Huit heures répondit-il.

- Drago, je…

- Non, 'mione, ne dis rien, je t'en supplie. Ne gâche pas ce moment s'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle se retourna pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais Drago le savait, il ressentait la peine qu'il lui infligeait. Il s'approcha du lit, s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas mais toute ma vie, mon père m'a conditionné pour ce moment. Il faut que tu comprenne Hermione, que je n'ai pas eu ta chance de choisir dans quel camp, je pourrais me battre. Mon avenir, il a toujours été dans les mains de mon père. ET aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Il doit y avoir une solution, je sais pas, moi. On pourrait faire marché un sort, celui qu'à utiliser les parents d'Harry, peut-être.

- Ce sort ne fonctionnerait pas, je suis lié à Voldemort. Je n'ai aucune échappatoire, tout ce que je peux faire c'est te protéger.

- Je suis une grande fille, Drago, je peux me défendre toute seule.

- Je ne serais jamais ton ennemi mais je ne peux plus être ton ami.

- Drago, fais pas comme-ci tu ne disais adieu, s'il te plaît !

- Tu n'imagine pas le sens que tu as donné à mon cœur, Granger. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour vivre autant de choses, je n'avais jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour qui que ce soit avant toi. Je t'aime.

Hermione embrassa les lèvres glacées de son compagnon, un baiser inondés par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait maîtrisée.

- alors c'est ainsi que l'on va se quitter.

- Il nous reste une semaine encore. A la fin de cette semaine, je partirais et plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi.

- Une toute petite semaine ! Je veux pouvoir oublier pendant le temps qui me reste ce que tu vas faire. Fais envoler mes craintes, rassure-moi, aime-moi et protège-moi de tout.

Drago l'enlaça encore plus fort et déposa de légers baisers sur son front. Hermione enfouit sa tête sur la torse de Drago et ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier ces dernières 24 h.

Ils passèrent chaque moment de libre ensemble durant la dernière semaine, faisait ce que deux ados amoureux pouvait faire, comblant les vides par de doux baisers langoureux et des regards qui en disaient encore plus que les mots.

ce matin, c'était le dernier qu'ils devaient passés ensemble. A 12h, le Poudlard Express partirait pour Londres et plus jamais elle ne pourrait se blottir dans le creux de ses bras. Plus jamais ces deux mots plus brisés le coeur. Elle entra dans la salle commune qui séparait leurs deux chambres, espérant sans doute le trouvé en train de déjeuner. Mais il n'y était pas, elle aperçut un plateau comportant tout ce qu'elle aimait le matin au réveil ainsi qu'une rose et une lettre où son nom était inscrit. Un sentiment de peur l'assaillit alors, elle attrapa la lettre mais comme si elle en connaissait déjà le contenu, des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de sa joue.

_Mon Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le droit de t'appeler ainsi après tout ce que je suis entrain de te faire subir. Je sais ce que tu ressens en lisant mes mots alors imagine la peine que j'ai eu à les aligner. Je suis parti cette nuit car je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de t'imposer un adieu, ni même celle d'affronter ton regard et voir les larmes couler le long de tes joues._

_Je passerai peut-être pour un lâche à tes yeux mais en réalité, je ne suis lâche que parce que je ne trouve pas en moi la force de fuir et de préférer mourir. Mais tu sais très bien que fuir avec toi, ne nous conduirait qu'à notre perte à tous les deux car ce ne serait qu'une question d'heures, de jours peut-être avec qu'il ne me retrouve et ne me tue après bien sur m'avoir imposé ta mort. Tu sais de quoi il est capable et je ne pourrais pas vivre sachant que toi tu es en danger, c'est pour ça que je pars parce que je t'aime. Cependant, tu n'es pas responsable de mes actes alors sèche tes larmes, je n'aime pas te savoir pleurer. Et surtout pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas le peine._

_En ce moment, tu dors paisiblement ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai, tes draps sont enroulés autour de ton corps nu, d'une main, tu caresses mon oreiller, c'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois que je ne suis pas à tes côtés, un sourire est en train de naître sur le coin de tes lèvres. Je viens juste de comprendre que jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de partir si j'avais dû recroiser tes yeux. je revois dans ma tête, tes yeux noisettes et j'entends ton rire cristallin, je tente de me remémorer tous nos meilleurs moments afin de les graver en moi. tous ces souvenirs, je les emporte avec moi pour pouvoir me forger une forteresse face au mal que je ferais et à celui que je verrais. Un jour, peut-être si je suis encore vivant, si Voldemort est détruit, si tu ne m'as oublié, si... non, il y a trop de si pour pouvoir imaginer la suite, on pourra continuer notre histoire mais pas aujourd'hui, pas dans ce monde et surtout pas avec toi dans un camps et moi dans l'autre._

_Maintenant, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, et que réalise ce que je te demanderai. Je sais que tu pourras le faire car tu es forte et parce que tu m'aimes._

_La prochaine fois que tu me verras, je ne serai plus moi. je serai un mangemort, je serrai un assassin, un meurtrier, ce que je veux que tu comprennes ce que je ne serai plus moi, je serrai ce que Voldemort aura voulu faire de moi, il me changera avec le temps comme il a changé mon père, celui de Blaise et tant d'autres. Ton rôle, j'y viens. Je veux que tu me tue Hermione. Oui, sache que tout seul je ne te toucherais jamais, mais avec eux, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Je serai un monstre, et si ce n'est pas moi ce sera toi qui mourra et moi, je ne veux pas. Je veux que tu me tue pour m'empêcher de te tuer. Et si tu dois me haïr pour y arriver alors je t'en supplie "hais-moi" !_

Tu as été ma seule étincelle, dans cette vie, et même ça j'ai réussi à le gâcher, je ne suis pas fait pour être amoureux ou pas d'une fille aussi bien que toi, je ne suis qu'un enfant des ténèbres, ce par quoi j'ai été élevé. Mais sache que tous ces instants passées avec toi, tous ces baisers, je les ai aimé comme je t'aime. Et même si aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus à tes côtés, que tu n'es plus près de moi, tu ne me quitteras pas . Je t'aime tant mon coeur.

_Pardonne-moi pour tout mais n'oublie pas ta promesse._

_Drago M._

Des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues plus abondement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la lecture. « pourquoi t'es parti ? murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. C'était fini vraiment la fin de Drago et Hermione, de ce couple qui aurait pu entrer dans l'histoire de Poudlard par leur différence de maisons, jamais avant eux, un Serpentard avait aimé une Gryffondor, jamais ces deux maisons n'avait fait l'entente parfaite et eux avait enterré la hache de guerre l'espace d'une année, une seule et unique année. Cela montrait sans doute que ces deux maisons étaient trop différente pour vivre ensemble si elle voulait en tirer un enseignement. L'amour a des faiblesses et n'est pas plus fort que tout, enfin, maintenant elle n'y croyait plus à toute ses merveilles qu'on pouvait accomplir par amour. Elle venait de perdre celui à qui elle aurait dû confier sa vie, plus rien ne serait comme cela aurait dû être mais le pire que tout, elle l'avait perdu pas pour une fille, pas pour une discorde mais parce que leur camp était opposé pour une simple promesse. Maintenant, elle allait devoir montrer qu'elle était dans la bonne maison, qu'elle était courageuse, elle allait devoir le dénoncer à Dumbledore pour assurer les arrières de ses amis, elle allait devoir se préparer à le revoir mais pour le combattre et le tuer si elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main, et releva la tête le regard haineux. Elle allait devenir aussi noir qu'il l'était et le haïr pour tout le mal qu'elle endurait par sa faute. Plus jamais, ses sentiments ne prendront le dessus, plus jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse et plus jamais il ne la ferait souffrir. Drago Malefoy était son passé et la haine son seul avenir.

Elle se leva, retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla avant d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, elle resta figé pendant quelques minutes ne connaissant pas le mot de passe jusqu'à ce que l'escalier s'ouvre.

Elle s'y engouffra sans attendre une permission.

- Miss Granger s'étonna le directeur.

- Nous avons un problème professeur ! dit-elle franchement.

- Nous ? s'étonna le vieillard.

- Lord Voldemort recrute ! Drago est maintenant dans son camp.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé !

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris, ni même déçu s'emporta la jeune fille devant l'aspect passif du vieillard. C'est de Drago que je parle, il faut le sortir de là, il faut le faire revenir ou…

- Le tuer ! C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire Miss.

- Non, il me mourra pas, pas par vous !

- Il a choisi son camp, Miss. On ne peut pas influencer sa volont

- Mais son père a le droit, c'est ça !

- Pour affirmer des choses de cette ampleur, il faut des preuves, aucune concernant son père ne sont acquises.

- Alors vous allez rester là sans rien faire.

- Je ne peux absolument rien faire.

- Vous ne voulez rien faire !

- Miss, vous êtes en colère, je le sais mais je n'y suis pour rien. J'aimerai sortir Mr Malefoy de là mais je ne peux pas envoyer tous les hommes se faire tuer pour en sauver un seul, nous sommes en guerre. Le seul moyen de réunir de personnes, c'est quel choisisse le même camp.

- Il n'a pas encore, la marque. C'est juste une promesse qu'il a faite finit-elle dans un murmure.

- Pour Voldemort, c'est pareil. Vous savez ce qu'est une promesse dans le monde sorcier ? Je suis désolé mais Drago Malefoy est perdu maintenant.

- Pourtant, Le professeur Rogue ?

- Vous comparez ce qui n'est pas comparable ! Severus a servi de longues années le mal et il le sert toujours. C'est une promesse à vie qu'il fait.

Elle baissa la tête qu'espérait-elle du vieil homme en fin de compte. Drago lui avait déjà prédit que plus jamais ils ne seraient de nouveau ensemble. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'y croire et d'admettre que plus jamais elle ne se blottirait aux creux de ses bras, que ces baisers ne réchaufferont plus jamais ses lèvres, elle ne pourrait pas oublier toutes ces sensations, tous ses interdits. Les « je t'aime » ne devraient jamais mourir quel qu'en soit les raisons. Aimer est un mot puissant, fort, grand, ne dit-on pas que l'amour donne des ailes et brave toutes les dangers. Leur amour n'était-il pas assez fort pour suivre ce chemin.


	11. Je te hais

Par amour… pour toi

Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, je ne sais pas comment vous allez la prendre. Alors voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à mettre après celui-là. Youpi ou sorry, je ne sais pas vraiment lequel vous attribuer.  
sinon, comme vous le savez puisque c'est le cas pour la plupart d'entre nous, et ben, on retourne en cours. Et moi, aussi comme vous, donc toute la semaine, je suis à l'internat ce qui veut dire pas d'ordinateur, ni d'Internet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Donc les mises à jou seront faite le week-end si j'ai le temps de répondre aux reviews.

Maintenant voilà les réponses :

Infinitylight :C'est vrai que ce chapitre est super triste mais je te promets que les suivants ne seront pas mieux, elle vient quand même de perdre son amour. Pour la lettre, merçi beaucoup, ça fait plaisir surtout que j'en avait écrit deux au départ et j'avais perdu la première qui était aussi bien que celle-là donc fallait que je sois à la hauteur.

Et aussi, je suis contente que ma fic attire de nouveaux lecteurs, ça fait super plaisir !

Koconut : T'adore et moi aussi, c'est pas génial ! sinon et ben vlà la suite !

liline1996 : j'ai un petit problème, je viens d'être atteint de flaimingite aigüe et la suite je ne peux donc pas l'écrire car sinon faudrait que je recommence tout le travail que j'ai déjà fait et ma maladie m'en empêche. Amis t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave c'est juste la forme évolué de la fainéantise, c'est juré. Mais si ça peut te rassurer la suite et fin est déjà écrite, promis.

Bisous

Elissia : et ben, ravi que ce soit ton préfér ! et je crois aussi que ta phrase a bien tout résumé, les autres chapitres sont nuls !!!! MERCI BEAUCOUP moi qui croyait que ma fic était géniale. LOL, je rigole, j'ai bien compris. A plus !

marie-anne : Si je te dis la suite, ce serait pas drôle vraiment alors CHUT !!!!

slydawn : Moi j'ai repris les cours Samedi ! Et oui, une rentrée le samedi, c'est pas le top, c'est mon lycée en faite. mais bon, j'ai plus qu'une seule année à suivre et je pars. ENFIN !!! Et toi, ta rentrée c'est bien pass ? T'es en quelle classe ?

Sinon, maintenant, je reprends la déviation sur ma fic, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est super triste mais je pense que les suivants ne sont pas mal non plus. Et pas besoin de sortir les mouchoirs pour ce chapitre promis, il est moins triste que l'autre, c'est le final qui déchirera tout !

zeeve lelula : Une solution, une solution, une solution …. Euh, oui je sais plus où j'en étais, si une solution c'est bien ça, je crois qu'il y en a pas ! mais confirmation dans les prochains chapitres … A SUIVRE !

stephanie : et ben si, elle est bientôt fini, désolé. EN ce qui concerne Drago, je crois que j'ai été assez clair sur ce qu'il allait devenir et Hermione, et ben, on verra bien. C'est pas drôle si je dévoile tout aujourd'hui.

Chap. 10 : Je te haïs

Elle arpentait les couloirs lugubres qui menaient vers les cachots, avec pour seule compagnie, la haine. Elle allait à présent devenir son alliée, son autre, sa moitié, la seule qui pourrait la faire braver les dangers, la faire oublier sa peine. Elle haïssait tout le monde et personne à la fois, chaque personne qui avait une cause dans la perte de Drago. Elle s'arrêta devant le cachot de Rogue, ayant un besoin de déverser sa haine sur quelqu'un.

- Miss Granger siffla-t-il en levant la tête.

- Vous êtes satisfait ! cracha-t-elle. Votre maître a accueilli un nouveau sbire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez miss.

- Drago, je vous parle de Drago. Vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher, faire quelque chose. Vous étiez son professeur, son directeur de maisons. C'est votre rôle de leur faire différencier le bien et le mal, de les empêcher de signer avec Voldemort, de les sauver ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le laisser faire.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler.

- Vous savez ce que c'est de vivre la peur au ventre chaque jour de votre vie et de savoir que cette peur ne s'effacera que quand vous verrez son visage inerte, quand son cœur ne battra plus. Avoir plus peur pour la vie de l'autre que pour la sienne, que pas une seule minute ne se passe sans que vous n'espérez qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Ne me dîtes pas que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, je vous en supplie, ne faîtes pas comme si je ne savais pas. Je viens de perdre l'homme de ma vie, je suis supposé me battre contre lui et le tuer car on a choisi des camps opposés.

- Vous savez ce que vous ressentez, Miss, alors vous pouvez très bien savoir ce que lui est en train de vivre, ce qu'il a dû ressentir quand Voldemort a posé sa marque sur sa peau, quand il a dû vous quitter en pleine nuit n'ayant ni la force ni le courage de vous affronter une dernière fois et de vous dire adieu, quand il lancera son premier sortilège sur une gamine qui passera au moment endroit au mauvais moment parce que son maître voudra savoir de quel côté son cœur penche véritablement. Imaginez-le en train de tuer quelque part, un homme qui n'a rien demandé, une famille qui ne reverra jamais son père, sa mère ou un frère par votre faute. Que croyez-vous que vous êtes la seule à souffrir de votre situation, lui aussi a perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait parce qu'il a cru que vous ne l'aimiez pas. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez Miss, que je n'ai pas fait correctement mon job, que je n'ai pas essayé de l'en dissuader mais ne me rejeter votre erreur, ce n'est à moi de porter votre fardeau.

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de haine, comment osez-t-il l'accuser de la perte de Drago, elle ne l'a pas poussé dans les bras de ce monstre, elle n'a rien avoir avec son choix. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir haïr encore plus fort mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. La haine avait atteint un summum en elle, jamais elle aurait cru pouvoir en contenir autant, jamais elle aurait imaginé en emmagasiné autant.

Cinq années s'était écoulées. Cinq années où elle gardait en elle son visage angélique. Elle avait grandi, beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry. La seule compagnie qu'elle daignait ne pas rejeter était la haine. Comment une fille comme elle avait pu emmagasiner autant de haine. Elle avait respecté son choix, c'est tout, elle l'avait haï pour pouvoir mieux se préserver, pour mieux se préparer à la bataille qui aurait lieu entre eux.

Cinq années qu'elle avait passé à arpenter les rayons de toutes les bibliothèques de Londres, lisant tout ce qui lui avait permis aujourd'hui de devenir une puissante sorcière. La plus puissante sorcière de ce monde capable de rivalisé avec le puissant mage noir. Une puissante sorcière élevé au même stade qu'Harry Potter maintenant, elle était la meilleure d'entre eux, elle l'avait toujours été mais maintenant c'était plus que jamais. Première à Poudlard, première en potion, première dans le cœur de Drago. La première place, elle l'avait toujours eu seulement aujourd'hui, malgré cette réussite que tous lui enviait, elle se sentait seule. Tous enviait la femme qu'elle était devenu mais personne ne savait, ne connaissait la haine qui la hantait depuis ces longues années.

Ces temps libres, elle les passait à chasser ceux qui lui avait pris tous ses rires, ceux qui l'avait fait pleurer. Maintenant, tous la craignait car personne n'était encore revenu vivant de leur rencontre avec elle, tous craignait une image car personne n'avait pu encore décrire son visage ou entendre le son de sa voix. Elle les tenait pour responsable de l'enrôlement de Drago, à chaque fois qu'elle en tenait un, elle le questionnait, tentant de déceler les plans du mage noire mais également connaître la nouvelle vie qu'il avait fait sans elle.

Ce soir-là, elle allait encore une fois, à une de leurs réunions. Dieu qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, elle arrivait toujours à savoir leur lieu de rencontre. Elle souffla en se camouflant derrière des buissons, encore une longue nuit en perspective et en plus L'ordre n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle rajusta son top qui la serrait un peu trop à son goût et releva ses cheveux afin de se dégager le visage, en queue haute. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la veste noire qu'elle avait pris. Puis un à un, elle regarda le visage des mangemorts qui étaient présents. Ils en arrivaient toujours plus, chacun portait une longue robe noire et leur tête était recouverte également d'une capuche ce qui lui empêchait de pouvoir connaître leur véritable identité. Seulement, il semblait manquer celui qui allait présider cette réunion.

Elle regarda le visage blond passé à proximité d'elle, son cœur se serra, des frissons la gagnèrent. Elle rapprocha sa veste de son corps, espérant que le froid cesseraient bientôt mais elle réalisa au bout de quelques instants qu'il faisait 30 dehors et que le froid n'avait rien à faire dans ces frissons. Ce visage angélique, ce corps musclé, ses cheveux bonds parfaitement plaqués, ces yeux bleus-gris. Ca ne pouvait être que lui, lui la cause de ce manque, lui, le responsable de ce surplus de haine, la raison de sa peine. Non, la peine était passé depuis longtemps, la haine avait vite fait de la remplacer, n'était-il pas plus facile pour elle d'avoir agi ainsi, elle avait souffert, elle avait pleuré, elle avait pleuré et puis elle l'avait haït .

Elle tira un peu sur son top rouge qui la collait un peu trop à son goût à cause de la chaleur et sortit sa baguette. Elle lança un sort soporifique enfin d'endormir tous les autres mangemorts puis réveilla seulement Malefoy.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur la jeune femme qui se tenait debout au milieu du hangar la baguette pointé sur lui, elle semblait marmonné des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il ne cherchait pas à connaître non plus. Il se releva d'un coup et sortit à son tour sa baguette.

- Je te le déconseille cracha-t-elle quand il la pointa vers elle.

Il resta médusé par toute la haine qui se dégageait du corps de cette jeune femme, elle ne semblait vivre que pour elle ou par elle. Son visage lui semblait familier mais lointain. Il pensait la connaître mais d'où, est-ce une de ces filles qui étaient passées dans son lit ? Il y en avait eu tellement depuis ces 5 dernières années, qu'il ne devait connaître le nom d'aucune d'elle. Si une seule, c'était la seule qui avait réussi à briser son armure, c'était la seule qui avait percé son cœur et c'était la seule qu'il avait fait pleuré. Mais cette jeune femme n'était pas cette dernière. Non, il se souvenait très bien de son visage doux , de son sourire , de ces yeux marrons. Il se souvenait de tout et n'oubliait jamais rien, pas en ce qui la concernait. Mais elle ne ressemblait pas à cette fille ou non femme debout devant lui, cette femme qui respirait la haine qui la hantait lui aussi, qui avait les yeux froids, dénués de toute émotion.

- Pose cette baguette, Malefoy !

Et ben, maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire si vous voulez la fin !

A bientôt …


	12. Par amour

Par amour… pour toi

Chapitre final

Réponse aux reviews

Lils : Alors déjà merci beaucoup et ravie de savoir que ma fic te plait. Et pour la fin, la voici ! Mais n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis.

Hermione malefoy : Euh, ça ne ressemblait pas à un ordre ce que tu as marqu ???? Lol, je plaisante. La fin et ben, la voici.

Marie-anne : Juste une question, tu as déjà lu mes autre fics ? Et d'abord, je ne suis pas méchante, je suis trop sadique, enfin c'est ce que disent les autres mais moi, je trouve pas. A chacun son avis ! C'est juste pas le mien !

Hanna2mars : Et ben, okay , la voil !

Lilouthephoenix : alors voilà la suite et fin. C'est clair que ça fait mal à cœur de lire la fin d'une fic mais bon, je n'allais pas non plus y passer ma vie. Et je pense que la fin te plaira.

Edma : Pour ta requête, sorry mais comme je le dis depuis un bon moment, ma fic est bouclé alors elle ne sera pas exaucé ou plutôt pas comme tu l'entends. Désol !

Désolé de ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews mais, je en veux pas vous faire attendre encore une semaine alors voilà la fin. Mais je vous ai tous lu et je vous remercie tous. Et puis merci à tous les autres qui soit me suivre depuis le début ou m'ont pris en cours de route. C'était génial de votre part de me soutenir. J'espère que cette fin vous satisfera et vous surprendra aussi.

Chap.11 : Par amour…

C'était elle, pourtant. Elle avait tellement changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, plus soyeux et lisses. Son pantalon était taille basse, une ceinture ornait le tour de son bassin mettant encore plus en évidence les formes de son corps moulées par le pantalon en cuir et elle portait un top rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril et formait un beau décolleté. Elle n'était plus celle qui l'avait connu, tout indiqué qu'elle était différente, le son de sa voix, la noirceur qui se reflété dans son regard, les traits de son visage. Elle n'avait plus rien d'innocence en elle, elle avait tout vu, tout ressenti. Il eut l'impression qu'elle portait un poids, un fardeau qui était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle et qui n'aurait jamais dû lui appartenir.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je te tuerais ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Que je la pose ou non, tu le feras, 'Mione.

Elle tressaillit quand elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de celui qu'elle avait haï, qu'elle avait aimé. Tout lui semblait alors beaucoup plus dure, sa tâche moins évidente, elle commençait à douter pour la première fois. Pourrait-elle aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire ? Pourrait-elle le tuer ? Trouver encore la force de le haïr alors que les anciens sentiments, enfin ceux qu'elle croyait avoir oublié, renaissaient à la simple vue de son visage, au son de cette voix qui l'avait berc ?

- Alors ne complique pas les choses ! Tu viens de le dire toi-même, je te tuerais de toute façon.

- Sauf si c'est moi qui te tue !

- Alors tue-moi mais fait le maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu le cran pour le faire moi-même pendant 5 ans pourtant j'y ai pensé, je l'ai voulu finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle leva ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules, maintenant sa baguette vers le bas.

- Vas-y, je ne me défendrais pas.

Drago la regarda incrédule. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi, tous autres mangemorts l'aurait fait, elle le savait pour en avoir éliminer à elle seule. Tous autres mangemorts digne l'aurait exécuté sans l'ombre d'un doute sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait autant mourir. Elle était en train de se donner à lui, de lui offrir sa vie comme si il n'y avait plus rien dans ce monde qui la retenait, comme si elle désirait mourir.

- Vas-y cria-t-elle. Finissons-en ! Pour ça aussi, tu es lâche ?

- Le maître te veut vivante bredouilla-t-il. Il veut savoir pourquoi tu détruis tous ses serviteurs, comment as-tu réussi à emmagasiner autant de forces.

- Tu diras à ton maître qu'il aille se faire foutre, Malefoy. Tue-moi !

- Je n'ai pas oublié, Hermione. Et toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelles des sensations qui naissaient en nous quand je t'embrassais, de toutes ses discussions qu'on a eu, de nos engueulades.

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique les choses ?_

- De ta fuite répondit-elle brusquement . C'est ce que je me souviens le mieux.

- C'est la seule façon que j'avais de t'épargner nos adieux, de trouver le courage de partir.

- Mais peut-être que moi j'avais besoin de t'embrasser une dernière fois, de te voir partir pour ensuite oublier. Tu as fait ça en pensant à toi et à toi seul.

- Alors tu ne m'as pas oubli ?

- Comment pourrait-on oublier un poignard planté en plein cœur ? Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te tuer, faire couler ton sang comme tu as fait versé mes larmes.

- Moi aussi j'ai souffert pendant ces cinq ans, Hermione. Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré, moi aussi j'ai haï sans oublier, j'ai haï jusqu'à oublier la raison de cette haine qui maintenant est au quotidien dans ma vie. La seule raison qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, ce qui as fait que je suis encore en vie c'est que j'ai eu des souvenirs auxquels me raccrochaient, j'avais ton visage dessiné devant mes yeux, c'est ce qui me forçaient à rester en vie. Tu m'as fait resté en vie parce que tu m'as aimé et parce que je t'aime.

Les mangemorts commençaient à bouger autour d'eux lentement, le sort n'agissait plus.

- Pars vite ! murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas encore ton heure finit-il dans un murmure.

Elle le regarda ne sachant pas comment elle devait réagir, si elle devait prendre ses jambes à son cou ou rester et affronter son destin ou plutôt la mort. Elle chercha la réponse dans le regard de Drago, fixant intensément ses yeux bleus-gris. Elle réprima un sourire, voulut déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais se ravisa et sortit en courant. Au moins, là ils avaient eu de vrais adieux.

Elle se planqua directement derrière le premier buisson qu'elle vit et s'asseya, en position fœtal, relevant les genoux sous son menton. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Pourquoi devait-elle encore avoir si mal ? Pourquoi son cœur souffrait-il autant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle, ne voulait-elle pas oublier ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Tant de peine et si peu de larmes. Elle voudrait crier sa peine si elle avait le droit de donner le nom de celui qui lui infligeait mais cela lui était interdit parce qu'il était un sang pur, parce qu'elle était une sang de bourbe, parce qu'il était du côté du mal, parce qu'elle se battait pour le bien. Leur amour était tellement contradictoire, tellement profond, tellement douloureux. Il avait résisté à cinq années de séparation, il avait passé vents et tempêtes. Elle revoyait le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, elle ressentait ses yeux la déshabillé, elle se sentit frissonner.

Non, elle ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas être amoureuse pas de lui, pas comme ça, pas ainsi. Elle devait refaire, recommencer une vie où il n'apparaîtrait pas, où le vide qu'elle ressentirait ne serait pas celui de son absence. Elle devait réapprendre à sourire, apprendre à l'oublier. Maintenant qu'elle avait pu lui dire adieux, elle devra être capable de le tuer si jamais il réapparaissait. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle pouvait faire son deuil, se libérer de toute cette haine qui la maintenait en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'avait revu, une semaine où elle revoyait sans cesse les images de leurs retrouvailles, une semaine où elle était maintenant incapable d'haïr. Plus aucune lueur de haine ne se décelait dans son regard, ses yeux étaient bien souvent humides, elle pleurait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait une seule envie, le revoir. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de reproches à lui faire, tant d'amour à lui donner. Elle souffrait par sa faute depuis 5 ans mais elle était incapable de penser à une vie sans lui. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle revoit qu'elle sache ce qu'il veut, qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il éprouve le besoin d'être avec elle comme elle voulait être prêt de lui. Mais il y aurait toujours cette histoire de camps entre eux, leurs combats les séparaient toujours. Ainsi leur amour était impossible et sans lui, elle mourait, elle le savait, elle avait besoin de lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Comment pouvait-elle lutter face à son cœur ? elle n'avait plus le courage ni l'envie de se battre pour vivre une vie dont l'unique sens serait de souffrir, de mourir.

Il fallait qu'elle le revoit encore une fois, juste une fois se promit-elle. Cependant elle s'était promis tant de choses pendant ses cinq dernières années, elle s'était promis de le tuer et il était encore en vie, elle s'était promis de toujours le haïr et elle l'aimait, elle s'était promis de vivre et elle voulait mourir. Combien de promesses allaient-elle encore trahir ? Combien de temps allait-elle encore se mentir ? Elle voulait le revoir pour se blottir dans le creux de ses bras, pour l'embrasser, combler le manque qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ses cinq années. Et pour ça, elle n'avait qu'une seule solution, elle le savait, tout le monde lui disait depuis le début. Elle ne voulait pas une fin à la Roméo et Juliette, pas un amour comme le leur. Elle voulait créer le sien, écrire sa propre histoire, son propre scénario même si tous serait contre mais si tous ne le comprendrait pas. Elle n'était pas folle ou juste folle de lui et ça personne ne le comprenait, personne ne la soutiendrait, personne ne le saurait. C'était ses amis qu'elle trahissait en agissant ainsi mais si elle ne le faisait pas elle trahirait son cœur.

Harry frappait depuis plus de 10 minutes sur la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, elle lui avait demandé de passer et pourtant elle était pas là. Il appuya sur la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris que tous les volets soient encore fermés alors qu'il était plus de trois heures de l'après-midi. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. La première chose qui le frappa quand le jour fut pénétré dans la pièce était que tout était rangé. Tous les bibelots étaient debout à leur place initiale quand elle était arrivée dans cette chambre juste après Poudlard mais ce qui le frappa aussi c'est que les objets auquels elle tenait le plus, les cadres, les photos, les peluches n'étaient plus présents dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du bureau pris la photo où il était avec Hermione, une photo prise l'année dernière dans le parc. Elle semblait allé mieux à ce moment et il s'était même surpris à espérer qu'elle revienne vers lui mais sa réflexion fut coupée par une lettre posé sur le bureau qui lui était adressé.

Il l'ouvrit et la retourna un pendentif tomba, il le prit dans ses mains et le serra précieusement. Pourquoi lui rendait-elle le bijou qu'il lui avait offert 5 ans plus tôt ? Il prit ensuite la lettre et commença sa lecture.

_Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce qui va se passer, comment t'annoncer cette nouvelle qui bouleversera nos vies à tous mais il fallait que je fasse ce choix, que je prenne cette décision. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras mon choix mais je sais que tu le respecteras parce que tu sais ce que c'est de perdre la personne que l'on aime, de vivre jour après jour sans pouvoir, sans avoir le droit de le voir. Tu sais ce que l'on ressent, ce que l'on vit donc tu sais ce que je vis jour après jour pendant ces cinq dernières années. Mon ami, je peux encore t'appeler ainsi au stade de cette lettre car c'est ce que tu es pour moi même si en ce moment, tu te demandes ce que je vais faire, quelle connerie j'ai bien encore pu inventer mais sache que tous mes actes sont dictés par mon cœur. Drago n'est pas au courant ce que je vais faire, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Peut-être qu'un jour, je regretterai, peut-être qu'un jour… mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. Je regrette juste de devoir vous quitter ainsi vous qui m'accompagner depuis que j'ai onze ans, vous à qui je n'ai jamais eu le courage de vous dire je t'aime. Aujourd'hui, je vous le dis, je te le dis. Je t'aime._

_Aujourd'hui nos routes se séparent. Pourquoi ? parce que c'est la vie sûrement, parce que je suis amoureuse d'un mec qui n'est pas fréquentable à tes yeux, qui ne me convient pas aux yeux des autres mais je l'aime. J'ai beau lutté contre ces sentiments, je ne peux pas, je l'aime. Je ne peux rien faire contre et c'est encore pire depuis que je l'ai revu, depuis qu'il m'a laissé la vie sauve, depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'a pas oublier. Que puis-je faire quand mon cœur, mon corps veut être à lui même si pour ça je dois suivre sa voie. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux que le faire, que le rejoindre. Il faudra bien mourir un jour et ce jour, je veux qu'il soit là. Mourir pour mourir autant que ce soit près de lui, que je sois dans ses bras._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que tu me pardonneras mon acte mais ce n'est pas contre toi que je le fais c'est pour lui, juste pour lui, pour pouvoir être dans sa vie, pour qu'il soit dans la mienne. Je ne suis pas en danger, je ne serais jamais en danger là où je vais car il sera avec moi tout le temps, parce que lui aussi m'aime. _

_Voilà, c'est pour ça que ma chambre est vide, que tu ne vois plus les photos de Drago, la peluche que tu m'as offerte à Noël. Je n'ai pas pu prendre les photos de toi mais je ne t'oublierais pas, tu resteras mon ami quoi qu'il arrive, quoique je fasse à mes yeux en tout cas. Maintenant tu as le droit de me haïr, de m'en vouloir, de me détester, de ne pas comprendre, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir._

_Je te dis adieu mon ami parce que la prochaine fois que tu me verras je ne serai pas reconnaissable à tes yeux, si tu me revois un jour._

_Je te rends également le collier de ta mère car il n'a jamais eu sa place autour de mon cou, offre-le à une fille qui sera digne de toi, de ton courage, de ton amour. Moi, je ne le suis pas, je ne suis pas cette fille-là, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais._

_Adieu Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger._

- Il vous est interdis de crier ordonna une voix rauque.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête sans pour autant quitter des yeux le tisonnier qui chauffait depuis 15 minutes sur le bois. Elle allait être marqué comme du bétail, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que elle, une griffondor allait être comme tous ceux contre qui elle s'était battu pendant de nombreuses années, pour une histoire d'amour, pour son histoire d'amour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était du courage qui coulait dans ses veines ou autre chose mais en tout cas, cette force était présente.

L'homme cagoulé approcha près de sa peau le tisonnier rouge vif et l'appuya sur sa peau, elle serra les dents, se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Sa peau prenait peu à peu la marque du moule qui était à l'autre bout du tisonnier, celle des ténèbres. Maintenant elle était comme eux, elle le savait. Elle souffla sur sa peau tentant d'atténuer tant bien que mal, cette brûlure sans pour autant se plaindre une seule fois.

- Bienvenue, Miss Gentil. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos appartements, Mr Malefoy, le bras droit de notre maître viendra vous y retrouver.

Hermione le regarda surprise mais se reprit bien vite en inclinant la tête en signe d'approbation et quitta la salle. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça en fin de compte, personne ne l'avait reconnu, personne en la reconnaîtrait excepté Drago. Pour tous, elle était Gentil Haudrey, une jolie brune aux cheveux longs et bouclés, et aux yeux bleus. Elle regretta quelque peu d'avoir dû changer son identité et son apparence à ce point mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse sinon qui aurait voulu d'une Sang de Bourbe chez les mangemorts, eux qui haïsse ce mélange ; qui aurait voulu d'une tueuse de mangemorts dans ce camps alors qu'elle était supposé tous les exterminé.

Elle entra dans la chambre qui lui avait attitré et s'étendit sur le lit. Ses cartons avaient déjà été apporté, elle avait même dû modifier les photos qu'elle avaient apporté, tous y voyait des animaux ou alors d'autres personnes alors qu'en réalité elle ne représentait qu'elle et Drago mais personne ne devait savoir. Drago, d'ici quelque minutes, allait venir la voir, d'ici quelques minutes, elle allait le retrouver, enfin.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sans aucun signe de politesse.

Hermione ne regarda pas qui venait d'entrer.

- Miss Gentil, vous êtes ici ? demanda la voix qu'elle attendait depuis tellement longtemps et ce n'était même pas son nom qu'il prononçait.

- Drago murmura-t-elle en agitant sa baguette pour que la porte se ferme sur lui.

- Mr Malefoy, vous devez m'appeller Monsieur … il se coupa quand il la vit. Hermione…

- Haudrey corrigea-t-elle. C'est comme ça que l'on appelle ici, Haudrey Gentil. Je ne reste Hermione qu'à tes yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi. Parce que c'est l'unique solution que j'ai trouvé pour que nous soyons ensemble, parce que je t'aime. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, parce que tu es tout pour moi et que je ne suis rien sans toi, parce que maitenant je peux enfin te voir sans avoir peur, parce que je suis comme toi, une sang pur, un mangemort.

- ….

- Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie parle-moi dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Drago s'empara d'elle et captura ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire et de toute façon quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense, il était trop tard, elle avait été marqué. Elle était des leurs, elle venait de perdre sa vie pour lui, que pouvait-il lui dire. Qu'elle avait eu tort, qu'ici ce n'était pas sa place.

Hermione répondit à son baiser immédiatement avec fougue, depuis trop longtemps, elle désirait échangeait un tel baiser, depuis trop longtemps elle ne voulait que l'embrassait. Drago saisit la première occasion qu'elle lui donna pour caresser sa langue avec la sienne donnant ainsi un aspect beaucoup plus passionné à cet échange. Il la serra encore plus près d'elle comme-ci la distance qu'il y avait eu pendant cinq années s'effacerait dans ce simple contact.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir t'embrasser de nouveau bredouilla le jeune homme en déposant de légers baisers sur ses joues.

- Alors continue ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Pour toute réponse, il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec beaucoup plus de douceur, de tact que la première fois. Ce second baiser laissait transparaître toutes les émotions, les sentiments inavoués depuis 5 années. Hermione plaça ses bras autour du cou de Drago diminuant encore ainsi la séparation de leurs deux corps afin d'approfondir d'avantage ce baiser.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça murmura-t-il quand il relacha la pression qu'il faisait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'enrouler ici répondit-elle au tac-au-tac.

- Cette vie, tu ne la supporteras pas, 'Mione. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi, tu ne pourras jamais accepté.

- Je ne suis plus comme avant, Drago. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégé. Je suis forte, et je sais me défendre.

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais être serein ici si je sais que tu y es. Je ne ferais que de m'inquièter pour toi.

- Je connais plus de sortilèges que vous tous.

- Non, Hermione connait plus de sortilèges que nous mais pas toi pas Haudrey.

- Haudrey est Hermione, Drago et Hermione est Haudrey. J'en connais plus que ton maître n'a pu imaginer Drago. Je suis sans doute la sorcière la plus puissante de ce monde aujourd'hui et c'est à cause de toi. Parce que je voulais me venger, parce que je voulais te tuer, parce que je veux détruire ce que réprésente cette marque, parce que tu m'avais demandé… Tu as voulu que je sois forte, tu as voulu que je sois grande. Aujourd'hui, je suis grande, je sais me défendre, je sais me battre. Maintenant j'ai une raison de plus de me battre et j'ai un but.

- Aucun but ne faut la peine d'y laisser sa vie, pas même si c'est l'amour.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu donné la tienne à tous ceci, si ça n'en vaut pas la peine demanda –t-elle en rompant immédiatement tout contact avec lui.

- Je ne leur ai pas donné, ils me l'ont prise. Toute ma vie, mon enfance, j'ai été conditionné, élevé dans le but d'être ici. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur dire non.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu as fait ça pour vivre. Tu préfèrais rester en vie et voler celle des autres, plutôt qu' on ne prenne la tienne.

- Mort, je n'aurais jamais pu te protéger. Je n'aurais pu veiller sur toi.

- Et moi, sans toi, je suis morte Drago. Je ne mange plus, je ne vis plus, je ne dors plus, je ne respire. Tu es tout mon univers, mon ciel, mon eau, mon air. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Toc-toc-toc

Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte. Une tête passa par l'ouverture et s'inclina à la vue de Drago.

- Le maître demande à voir Miss Gentil, mon seigneur.

Drago fit un signe de tête ordonnant ainsi à l'elfe de partir puis il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Es-tu vraiment certaine de ce que tu vas faire ?

- Il est déjà trop tard pour faire marche-arrière et je suis avec toi, plus rien ne pourra jamais m'arriver.

Elle s'approcha de lui et embrassa ses lèvres puis mit sa main dans la sienne et croisa ses doigts autour des siens.

Drago referma sa main sur la sienne. Pour lui, elle avait perdu ce qu'elle aimait. Pour lui, elle avait perdu ceux qui l'aimaient. Sans lui, elle n'était plus rien. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à être tranquille, plus jamais il ne pourrait être comme avant. Elle était revenu, avait changé son camp, sa bataille, sa vie, son avenir pour le rejoindre, par amour… pour lui.

Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ leur était offert malgré lui

Ils sortirent ainsi de la pièce, marchant main dans la main, s'enfonçant davantage dans l'obscurité qui régnait à présent sur leur vie à tous les deux.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant mais ça ne pourrait pas être pire que d'être l'un sans l'autre.

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Donner moi vite votre avis. Faites débordez ma boite au lettres, je ne l'ouvre que vendredi prochain maintenant.

Bisous et à bientôt soit sur une de vos fics ou sur ma prochaine.

Bye, Bye


End file.
